Until I Met You
by Hookedonapirate
Summary: Killian Jones is a pharmaceutical sales rep and notorious womanizer who's never been in love. When he meets Emma Swan, an alluring 26 year old with Parkinson's Disease, his life changes forever. The Love and Other Drugs AU Captain Swan style. Rated M for mature language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

 **Set in 1997.**

 ***Trigger warning* this story deals with an incurable, degenerative disease.**

 **Some facts about Parkinson's disease: It is a progressive disorder of the nervous system that affects movement. It develops gradually, sometimes starting with a barely noticeable tremor in just one hand. But while a tremor may be the most well-known sign of Parkinson's disease, the disorder also commonly causes stiffness or slowing of movement. - mayoclinic**

* * *

"If we can show five percent gains monthly, we're going to the promise land... Chicago," Gold said with snide confidence. "Only the great and near-great get Chicago. And I have a hunch that you and your swinging dick might be my ticket to the big leagues." He gave Killian two firm pats on the shoulder before turning to headed toward the elevator.

Even though his boss could no longer see him, Killian held an offended look on his face at the snarky comment. Okay, so he'd been with his fair share of women... okay he'd been with alot of women, but still, the guy could show some respect. To be fair, it's not as if Killian had to try very hard. One lift of his eyebrow with a sultry smirk and a bit of infallible charm thrown into the mix was all it took for woman to kneel at his feet. Well, it wasn't exactly his feet they were actually kneeling for, but still, it wasn't like he had to beg for it.

Nonetheless, the effect he had on women hardly phased him anymore. Sure, he had one or two tricks up his sleeve, but it was merely for sport. Delaying the inevitable always made it more tempting, more exciting. Sometimes the chase was probably even more fun than the sex itself. In fact, most of the time, after all was said and done, he was left feeling unbelievably lonely and empty inside. In the grand scheme of things it was a never-ending cycle of disappointment. He had meaningless one night stands with hopes to fill the void in his life only to empty it even more. At least now, he would be making a lot of money while he did it, at least that was the intention.

After half a semester of Medical school and then five years of selling high-end, knock-off brand stereo equipment at an electronics store and then getting fired for sleeping with the manager's wife, his brother got him a job at Pfizer. Liam's former college roommate was the Vice President of the large pharmaceutical company. It wasn't his dream job, to say the least, but it would pay the bills. That is if he could even make a sale.

Killian pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he adjusted his tie. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a long breath before he went into the waiting room of Boston Mercy Hospital with a hopeful and confident stride as he pulled his large, rolling briefcase behind him. It was his second week (and first day without Gold breathing down his neck) of trying to get doctors to use his samples of Zoloft, which would have been an easy task if it weren't for his strong competition - Oz Walsh.

Walsh was another drug rep who sold Prozac and an obnoxious grin. To say that Killian hated the guy was putting it lightly. Killian couldn't stand him. He had the receptionists wrapped around his fingers. His arrogant demeanor and his willingness to do just about anything to get a sale was infuriating. Killian was one step ahead of the flying monkey, however, because after he laid the charm on thick with the ladies behind the desk, he stocked his product next to Prozac. Then he looked around to make sure no one was watching before he scooped the boxes of Prozac, letting them fall into his open briefcase. As soon as he was outsides, he headed for the dumpster, promptly emptying all of the contents from his briefcase into it.

After two weeks of the same routine, he still had not made one sale with them. He had made a few sales elsewhere, but the doctor's at Boston Mercy paid no attention to him. If Killian tried to speak to them, they'd brush him off like was a nat. Thus, the need to drink was a desperate one, even if he had to suffer being around his boss while they talked sales at the bar downtown.

"I want Chicago, Jones, and right now, you're not making it happen. Right now your twenty percent below your quota for Zee and forty-five percent below for Zoloft. You want me off your ass, dearie?" Gold looked behind Killian with a gesture pointing in that direction and he turned around to follow his boss's gaze. Killian almost snarled when he saw Walsh on the other side of the bar talking with one of the doctors from Mercy.

"There's your answer. Oz Walsh could sell Zoloft to a toddler. He's got dogs taking Prozac. He'd have rocks taking Prozac if they paid cash," Gold said with conviction. Killian nodded knowingly as he glared at his competition. "And by the way, if you want one guy to start writing Zoloft, it's the guy standing next to him."

"Whale?"

Gold nodded. "Victor Whale. If he starts writing Zoloft, the rest of the docs will follow," Gold assured him as Killian turned around and licked his bottom lip in contemplation. He'd seen the doctor around the hospital but he had yet to get Whale to even talk to him, let alone write his product. "And Windy City... here we come." Gold raised his beer and Killian clanked his glass of rum against it before he downed his drink in one gulp.

/-/

Emma walked to her loft on the second floor of the building, keys in hand as she carried her brown satchel over her shoulder. When she put her key in the lock, the door opened without even turning it.

"Shit."

She didn't have to walk inside of her apartment to know that she'd been robbed... and that it wasn't the kind of robbery where furniture was turned upside down or valuable items were taken. No, this thief was only after one thing and knew where to find it. To confirm her suspicions, she cautiously opened the door and stepped inside.

Walking onto the dark, wooden floor, she saw that everything was as she left it that morning. To her left was the kitchen with a small counter and shelves above it that held pots and pans and various kitchen appliances. There was a table that only sat one person and was cluttered with photos and other miscellaneous debris and there was a desk with more photos. On the other side of the kitchen was a bedroom with no door and an unkempt queen size bed.

To the right of the kitchen was an end table that held an antique lamp and there was a small television and an old, olive green sofa with a few items of clothing strewn about. Seeing that everything was in it's appropriate place, Emma went past the couch and directly to the bathroom. When she opened the cabinet door that was also supposed to have been locked, she realized her intuition was right. Her various Parkinson's medications were gone and she knew exactly who took them.

"Neal," she sighed in frustration under her breath.

Even though she had moved here to Boston six months ago to get away from her ex-boyfriend, she knew she should have found a different way to secure her prescriptions, because if there was anything he was good at, it was breaking locks. Still, she didn't think he would follow her when he left her to rot in jail after taking the fall for a watch that he had stolen. Since then, she guessed she shouldn't be surprised that he would stoop so low as to steal a sick person's medication. At least today had been a normal day. She really only had tremors when she was nervous, but still, she needed to be stocked for when her symptoms showed up again.

Emma hated her parents, whomever they were, for giving her up and for sticking her with this dreadful curse. She wasn't sure that she inherited Parkinson's from them because it was a closed adoption and after years of searching for them and coming up with nothing, she decided that they disappeared from the face of the earth. Which was fine. She didn't need anyone taking care of her anyway. When she had been diagnosed, she took it upon herself to do a copious amount of research on the disease and on every different kind of medication that would temporarily relieve her from the symptoms. She didn't need anyone holding her hand to help her get through this. She had spent the last twenty-six years on her own and that wasn't changing anytime soon.

Emma retrieved her phone from her bag to call Walsh and get a good recommendation for a doctor in this city that could squeeze her in tomorrow at the last minute. He wasn't her boyfriend per se, but she'd had a few casual encounters with the guy. He was married, so she knew he would never make a commitment and he was a complete ass, which was incidentally her type. It made it easier for her not to get attached.

/-/

The next day, Killian waited in his car for Dr. Whale to arrive and when he finally pulled into the parking lot and got out of his car, Killian took the opportunity to approach him. The words of his boss were clear in his mind when Killian stepped out of his vehicle and quickly strode up to Doctor Whale. If there was anything he had learned from Gold when it came to getting others to do what you wanted them to, it was to offer them a deal they couldn't refuse.

"Dr. Whale, a moment of your time, please?"

"I'm running very late," Whale refused him as he continued walking, Killian hot on his heels.

He came up beside the doctor and said simply, "One thousand dollars."

Victor finally looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Excuse me?"

Killian reached into his blazer and pulled out an envelope with a check inside. "It's a check for one thousand dollars."

"For what?"

"For a special Pfizer preceptor-ship. For me to shadow you, to learn your practice and better serve the needs of doctors." Okay, so he was making it all up, as it was not actually from Pfizer, but he thought he was convincing enough.

Victor stopped in his tracks and Killian did the same. "Are you bribing me?" he asked in disbelief and in no mood for antics.

Killian shook his head. "No, doctor, no. It's a special Pfizer preceptor-ship for me to shadow you," he repeated.

Victor chuckled. "Is this a joke?"

"If you think one thousand dollars is a joke..." Killian replied as he held up the envelope for Dr. Whale to take.

After a long pause, Victor finally sighed in surrender as he took the check. "Fine."

Killian grinned cheekily as he followed Dr. Whale inside.

After Killian replaced his blazer with a white lab coat, he walked with Dr. whale to his next appointment as they talked marketing. Killian was less excited about learning what Dr. Whale did and more so about making a sale. A thousand dollars hardly seemed worth it, but he was wiling to do anything at this point. They approached one of the patient rooms and Victor grabbed the file from the door. Killian stood behind him as the doctor studied its contents in bewilderment.

"Janice, this can't be right," Victor said to one of the nurses as she approached them. "A twenty-six year old needs Parkinson's medication?"

The nurse shrugged. "I didn't write that one up," she said before she walked away

Dr. Whale turned to look at Killian. "If the patient asks, you're an intern. Got it?"

Killian nodded. He wasn't very familiar with Parkinson's, only that is was a neurological disease that caused tremors, but that was the extent of his knowledge. He was curious enough to agree, though. "Got it, mate."

Dr. Whale opened the door and Killian followed behind him, not really knowing what to expect. He supposed the patient would just look like a normal twenty-six year old, but when Victor moved out of Killian's blocked vision and she turned her head to look in their direction, he realized how wrong his assumptions were. The patient sitting on the bed was no ordinary woman.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whale."

She nodded with a smile as Victor approached her. "Emma Swan."

Killian studied her as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. She was breathtaking. Long, golden locks that fell in waves around her shoulders. Bright green eyes under long, dark lashes. Clad in ripped, faded blue jeans and a plaid shirt. Emma hadn't even noticed he was there because she was facing away from him, but he definitely noticed her. What he didn't notice, however, was the fact that his jaw had fallen slightly agape from the pure shock of her beauty.

"So, your file says, 'kind of an emergency'?" Dr. Whale asked her.

"Yeah... my apartment was burgled by an ex-boyfriend yesterday and he took my Parkinson's meds," Emma replied. "But, my symptoms are pretty good today, so... it's kind of an emergency," she explained as she tilted her head slightly. "I know your rep, Oz Walsh and he said you would squeeze me in so..."

The sound of Walsh's name made Killian's jaw clench although he couldn't really bring himself to care too much as he was more interested in the blonde and the part when she said 'ex-boyfriend'.

"Yeah, Walsh is a great guy," Dr. Whale boasted.

"Oh, well I wouldn't say that," Emma argued with a smile as though she knew far too well of that fact.

"So, Monotherepy?" Victor asked.

"Yep." She nodded and started spouting off the different prescriptions she needed as Dr. Whale wrote them down in her file. "Sinemet CR, fifty milligrams two times a day plus Domperidone to cut the nausea, ten milligrams three times a day. Artane for the tremor, two milligrams, a whole tablet three times a day..." Emma paused for a second to take a breath before she continued. "...and Prozac so that I'm not too bummed about having a major degenerative disorder at twenty-six, uh forty milligrams once in the morning."

Killian had to keep from rolling his eyes when she said Prozac, and being the salesman that he was, he couldn't help but speak up for his product. "Zoloft has fewer side effects, love."

Hearing his voice, she turned her head to look at him with an annoyed expression on her face. That's when their eyes finally connected. The green, mysterious depths piercing into his blue ones made his blood run hot. He had to remember how to breathe under the intensity of her gaze.

She blinked twice before speaking, pulling him from his trance. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

He immediately sprang forward and offered his hand along with a charming grin. "Killian Jones."

The close proximity gave him a better glimpse of her face. High cheekbones, soft pink lips that slowly curved into a shy smile as she gave him an appreciative once-over before shaking his hand.

"Oh... hi." Her eyes met his again and her smile became more like a seductive smirk, cheeks flushed with pink.

"Intern," he added as her eyes burned into his.

As his fingertips touched her palm, he felt like he was being pulled in by a magnet, their hands lingering there for about ten seconds too long. When he finally pulled away, his lips held a toothy grin as he leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed, neither of them breaking their gaze until Dr. Whale spoke again.

"So, early onset Parkinson's... that's pretty rare."

Emma finally looked away from Killian. "Yeah, first they thought it was an essential tremor, then Wilson's disease, then Huntington's."

As Killian listened intently, he didn't look at her with pity. Sure, he was sorry she was plagued with this aweful disease, but when he looked at her, she didn't seem like some helpless person who was afraid to get out of bed in the morning. He only saw strength. Bravery. Boldness. Like she was willing to fight tooth and nail until her very last breath.

"Then they tested for MAS, PSP, Syphilis..." She stopped herself and looked at Killian as though she needed to clarify her last statement. "I was very glad to get a negative on that one." She looked forward again as Dr. Whale took her arm to check the bend of her elbows and wrists. "I didn't want to relish the idea of feeling like a twentieth century slut. Then there was brain tumor week, which was very scary." The doctor released her arm and stepped back, looking through her file again as she continued. "Then six months chasing obscure dystonia, but no, just turned out to be good old fashioned Parkinson's."

"Right and uh, do you have insurance?"

"Do I have insurance..." Emma gave a sly grin as she reached into her bag and pulled out a wad of cash bundled together with a rubber band .

Dr. Whale gave a light chuckle as he nodded. "Okay, sure why not."

"Great." Emma put the dollar bills back in her bag.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope."

"Alright."

"Oh... actually there is one thing." Emma's eyes reverted down at herself and then she looked up again, as if she were unsure of something. "I have a weird blotch on my... breast. I just... I don't know... I'm trying not to freak out about it."

"Well, let's have a look," Dr. Whale said in a professional manner, an impassive expression on his face.

"Great." Emma reached for the buttons of her shirt as she looked down and unsnapped them. With that done, her fingers moved to her thin, laced, pushing it aside. "See that?"

Killian moved from the wall and almost pulled a neck muscle to catch a view of her breast as a pink nipple peaked out. His mouth fell open as he stared without shame and licked at his lips. There was a small, faded pink area on the curve of her breast but the doctor confirmed it was nothing serious.

"It's a spider bite."

Emma's eyes blew wide in embarrassment from the fact that she boldly took out her breast in front of them when it turned out to be nothing. "Oh. A spider bite..." She quickly covered her breast and started to button her shirt back up. "Great," she muttered with a sigh. Cheeks flustered with a faint red, she looked at Killian as her lips slowly curved into a coy smile.

"Here you are," Victor said as he handed Emma the slip with her listed prescriptions.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale."

"Sure. You're welcome."

Emma stole another quick glance at Killian, trying to hide a mischievous smirk as he stood in bewilderment. He lightly rested his jaw in his hand, grazing his thumb along his stubble, trying to bring himself to walk away. When Dr. Whale went past him and cleared his throat, he knew it was time to go. He took in every last detail of her as though he were trying to permanently etch her into his memory before he finally walked out of the room.

Retrieving his briefcase and jacket and leaving the lab coat behind, he left the hospital and walked to his car. As he opened his trunk and pushed down the long handle of his briefcase, he was trying to gather his wits. He was grinning like a bloody fool. He tried to convince himself that Emma was just an ordinary lass, but he knew in his gut that was far from the truth. All of the women he had met put together didn't quite compare.

After he lifted his briefcase into the trunk, securing it in, he felt a solid, blunt force to his head that knocked the wind out of him, causing him to stumble backwards. He bent over as he groaned in pain.

"You're a drug rep?!"

Even through the anger in her voice, he recognized it was her before he could look up.

"Wait!"

"You let me take my shirt off!" Emma hit him again with her satchel, this time getting his eye with the metal buckle, blinding pain surging through him. "You fucking creep!"

He yelled out in pain, reaching to block his injured eye while he held up his other hand in surrender. Everything became blurry as he struggled to look up, the blonde before him was filled with rage as she lifted her bag again.

"Wait, wait, wait... I'm hurt. You're buckle hit my eye," His voice was strangled as he spoke, trying to catch his breath.

"No it didn't," she shot back, rolling her eyes. "Oh my god." Irritation laced her words as she tilted her head back in disbelief.

Still hunched over holding his hand to his eye, he managed to speak again. "Who said I was a drug rep?"

Emma dropped her head back down and pointed to his briefcase. "Um, excuse me, look at your bag! I don't think you're going to the fucking airport."

He was finally able to stand straighter, slowly regaining his senses.

"Look, just apologize. Would you do that? Just once, I would like to hear someone from the medical community actually apologize!"

"Okay..." He squinted his eye as he lowered his hand, the vision in front of him coming into focus, allowing him to look her in the eye." I apologize, lass." His hands came together as he pleaded with sincerity in his thick accented voice. "On behalf of all the arrogant, faceless, cut-off, bleedin' doctors out there who've treated you like a non-person... while trying to peak at your breasts."

Emma scoffed, amusement in her features as she looked him up and down. "You're goooood," she said sarcastically as she reached into her bag. "Strong eye contact. Implied intimacy. You'll make your quotas."

Fully functional again, Killian smiled, now breathless for other reasons as he scratched a spot behind his ear. "Let me buy you a cup of coffee then, love."

Emma pulled out a Polaroid camera and held it up, snapping a picture of him just as he lifted his hands in the air to block the picture.

"Oi, what was that for?" Judging by the hard look she gave him, he had a pretty good idea that it wasn't for her to admire.

"Eat shit and die, that's what that was," she said flatly as she turned on her heels and walked away.

"Hold on, lass, I can do a better apology!" he called to her. He was not normally one to beg, but for some reason he found himself doing just that.

She replied by raising her middle finger as she found more distance. Her hair flew behind her, hips swaying as she marched off with a confident stride.

 _Whew._

He let out a heavy breath as he stood there, completely baffled. He knew the lass had fire, but _boy_ , he really had no idea. She was a bloody marvel to put it lightly. A lesser man would have taken her words in offense, but Killian found her dauntless approach at telling him off, rather intoxicating. It may have been the concussion from the blow to the head, but either way, he was completely and utterly smitten as a slow smirk pulled at his lips. Though he wasn't keen on eating shit, as she gracefully put it, he was thinking of more enjoyable activities he could do with his tongue that involved that striking body of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, Elsa... I need the number of a patient Dr. Whale saw yesterday..." Killian squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke over the phone in the most nonchalant and innocent way he could muster. He pretended to fumble for the name as though he couldn't remember it, hoping the receptionist at the front desk wouldn't question why he wanted Emma's number. "...A Swan or something like that."

The blonde receptionist was sweet and pretty, but he had managed to keep their relationship strictly professional to prevent an awkward occurrence if something did happen between them and he didn't call afterwards. He saw her everyday at the hospital, so starting anything other than friendship with her was off the table. Besides, she was not one to fall for his flirtatious and charming persona, which was one of the things he secretly admired about her. Killian opened his eyes again, holding his phone to his ear with his shoulder as he ironed his pants on the ironing board and awaited her answer.

When she gave a reply, he could sense the smirk on her face even through the phone and he realized she was on to him.

"You want Emma Swan's number?"

He quickly scrambled for an excuse that would be believable as he put the iron down and ran his hand through his hair. "Aye... because she mentioned like six neurologists and Pfizer's coming out with a new Parkinson's drug and I want to contact them all. And I want to make alot of money, miss _none of your business_ ," he said playfully as he walked to the kitchen to grab a pen and pad of paper.

Failing to keep Emma from his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he saw her again. He had even looked up everything he could find at the library on Parkinson's. Being the quick learner that he was, he soaked up a great deal of information on the disease and the different types of tremors and symptoms with the intent, if any, to impress her. He had already deemed her a tough lass, so he knew he was going to have to exert an extra amount of effort when it came to pursuing her.

"Right and you do know that I don't fall for your trickery, right?" she asked with a playful laugh.

"Yes, but it was worth a shot," he smirked.

"Well, I'd be happy to oblige, but we're not supposed to give out numbers," she reminded him.

"What? Come on, love, you know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

She sighed in surrender with a light chuckle. "Fine." He heard her typing on her computer to look up Emma's number just as there was a knock on the door. Elsa gave him the number in a cool whisper as he wrote it down.

"Thanks. I gotta go. Bye, love." He flipped the phone shut and walked to the door to answer it.

His brother was on the other side holding a stony expression and a suitcase in his hand, broad shoulders slumped over.

"Liam? You alright?"

He didn't say anything at first, he just stood there with his eyes to the floor, and shook his head. "I'm a bloody mess, Killian. Ariel dumped me and kicked me out."

Killian's mouth fell open in disbelief as he moved to let Liam inside. "Why? What happened, brother?"

Liam's blue eyes were dark and stormy as he stepped inside the small apartment that Killian liked to refer as his bachelor pad. He held a firm rule that he never brought women there. His apartment was a place of sanctity, not to mention, he didn't like the idea of them showing up at his doorstep uninvited. He just wasn't the commitment type and never had been. After what had transpired between his parents before his father left when he was younger, he had sworn off any sort of romantic relationship. His brother, however had proved differently and often dove into the sea head first with his heart on his sleeve and most often got it squashed.

Liam took off his jacket, tossing it over a chair and set his bag down. He was still wearing his business attire as he sank into the couch, looking completely gutted. Though Liam was a successful and intelligent stockbroker, when it came to women he was a stumbling fool. He sighed tiredly and gave a reply, his voice cracked and shattered. "I don't know, Killian. She apparently found some prince to sweep her off of her feet."

Although Killian couldn't relate to his brother's condition, he hated to see him hurting. He sat next to Liam and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to hear, brother."

Killian never really knew what to say to Liam when he had his heart broken. He normally told him that there were other fish in the sea while they went to a bar so he could drown his sorrows in a glass of rum. He knew that this was different, though. Liam had planned on proposing to the lass. So, instead, he sat quietly, offering a shoulder to cry on until Liam was ready to talk about it. He may have been a big build... bigger than Killian at least, but the man sure knew how to shed tears after he'd been dumped.

/-/

Emma bit her bottom lip as she sat on the stool at her kitchen table. Using a pair of scissors, she carefully trimmed one of the photographs she had taken for the collage she was working on. It was something she had fallen into when she could no longer keep her hand steady enough to hold a paintbrush. Unfortunately, painting was what she had excelled at until she had been diagnosed two years ago. It had been her escape. And her main subject being people. The details of their faces, capturing their emotions precisely. She always had this uncanny ability to read people, to tell if they were dishonest or sincere; if they were genuinely a good person or not.

Facial expressions were her main talent. That's why when she switched to photography, she stuck to using people as her main subject, mostly the elderly because of their wisdom and endearment. People who had the most experiences were more interesting. And seeing as most of the older population took various medications on a daily basis that they couldn't afford to pay for, well that was something that Emma had in common with. In fact, she often took bus-trips to Canada with them to get cheap prescriptions.

Emma was not one to be tied down, so she typically never stayed in one place for too long. She liked to travel and take photos and just generally enjoyed the freedom to be able to do so. It was a nice change of pace after going from one foster home to another until she was sixteen. She had managed to hold down a job wherever she went, to pay for a place to live. Currently she was a waitress at a coffee shop downtown. It was one of the few things she could handle with her condition. Besides, keeping her hands busy when they weren't shaking involuntarily made her feel normal and she could temporarily forget that she had PD.

Emma got up and retrieved her bag from the kitchen counter, pulling out her camera and the newest photo she had taken. The smug, arrogant drug rep. She didn't know him very well, she knew his _type_ very well, but she already hated his guts so much that it shook her. Those stupid, dreamy blue eyes of his that she could drown in if she stared too long. The dark, unruly hair. The chiseled chin and perfectly framed jaw that held a light amount of scruff and a sultry smirk. And then, _oh god_ , the way he licked his lips when she had exposed her breast. She had only seen it from the corner of her eye but she wouldn't have minded giving him a taste.

In the photo that she studied in front of her, he looked a bit disoriented as he attempted to hide his face and he was wearing an obnoxious suit and tie, but god help her, he was the definition of sex on legs. And don't even get her started on the accent. Emma Swan was not the type to melt at the sound of an accent. She didn't yearn and she definitely didn't swoon but that British accent of his was smooth like silk, seeping deep into her soul. That in itself was dangerous enough.

Her initial reaction of him was that he was an ass, which was what drew her in and then he was a complete ass when she figured out he wasn't an intern and on top of that had gotten a free peak at her breast. However, when she spoke to him in the parking lot, or rather yelled at him, there was something unsettling in his eyes. The way they sparked to life when he wasn't being hit by her bag. It was as though the charm was all a facade and she knew better than to fall for that.

Emma set Killian's photo on the table and stood up to get ready for work. It was going to be a long day of trying to get the British sales rep out of her head.

/-/

"So are you ever going to tell me what's got you so struck?" Liam asked Killian later that evening after he had temporarily recovered from the shock of his breakup. It was was mainly due to the fact that Killian had finally broken out the rum from his cabinet and they were both on their second glass.

"What makes you think that I am?"

"Because you have that look in your eyes like you're up to something."

Killian lifted his glass back, letting the burn of the liquid slide down his throat. Damn his brother for knowing him all too well. He tried to hide a smirk, scratching behind his ear as he surrendered, figuring at least it would help take Liam's mind off of things for a beat.

"I met a lass yesturday," he said simply.

Liam looked at him, waiting for more of an explanation. "And what's new about that, younger brother?"

Okay, now Liam was just trying to butter him up by using the correct term instead of calling him _little_ brother, which Liam knew he hated.

And it was working.

Killian realeased a long sigh before he told him about Emma and even the part about getting a veiw of one of her lovely breasts. They didn't normally talk of a lady's feminine parts to one another, it was just bad form, but with a bit of rum in both of their systems, the detailed conversation about his run-in with the blonde flowed quite easily.

"So, let me get this straight... the lass tells you to eat shit and die and you see that as a challenge to persue her?" Liam chuckled. "I'll never understand you and your ability to have women eating out of the palm of your hand, but this lass must be something special if she walked away from you."

Killian replied with a sarcastic smirk.

"So, please tell me if you did end up getting this woman, that you're not going to just sleep with her and be done with her like your other conquests."

"Liam, you know I don't do relationships," Killian argued, but somehow he knew in his gut that once he had her, he wouldn't be able to stay away. He tried not to think about that though. It was just easier not to.

"I know very well of your ways, Killian, but I think you just haven't met the right lass yet."

"Oh and you have?" Killan asked with a sneer.

"Sure, brother, kick a poor lad while he's already down," Liam shot back before he took a gulp of his drink.

"Besides, Emma will probably just turn out to be like the rest of them," he murmured. Yet in his mind he had already come to terms with the possibility that she wouldn't be. Which would be a perilous thing.

But somehow he found himself calling her the next day when he wasn't inebriated.

Killian was sitting at the island counter in the kitchen with his phone and Emma's number in his hands as Liam sat in the adjacent room watching the Red Sox on the telly.

"Could you turn that down, Liam?"

Killian's stomach was full of knots as he dialed her number. She answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Why did you take that picture, love? _"_ he replied quickly with a slow smirk curving his lips as he set the notepad on the counter.

"Is that the lass with the tits?" Liam asked rather loudly from where he sat.

 _Bloody fucking hell_. Killian put a hand on his head in disbelief and turned to flash him a look that said 'really, Liam?'. He cursed himself for telling his big-mouth brother that little detail, praying to the gods above that she didn't hear him.

If she did, there was no indication in her voice.

"How did you get my number?"

Liam stood and walked into the kitchen with a crooked grin as Killian motioned with his hands to shoo him away. He didn't budge.

"What, did you call Whale's office?" she asked.

"I got it from the receptionist." Killian stood up and started walking across the kitchen as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Have coffee with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a drug rep, I'm not a creep," he assured her as Liam poured himself a cup of coffee from the fresh pot.

"Same thing," she taunted.

Killian was pacing at that point, not being able to stand still. Why did she make him so nervous? He turned toward the refrigerator where Liam was leaning against the counter, drinking coffee. Killian turned around when he reached his brother and put his hand on Liam's shoulder with a goofy smirk.

"Look, I'm sorry that I stared at your tits, love, but they're very nice."

Liam stifled a laugh to keep from snorting coffee out of his nose as Killian awaited a reply. He could almost hear the eye roll he knew she was giving him.

"Hello?" Killian asked when she didn't answer.

"Yes?" she sighed.

"Oh I thought you hung up for a second." He walked to the island counter again and leaned over with his elbows resting atop of it.

"Should I have?"

"What and miss the oppurtunity of insulting me, love?" he asked, knowing he was definitely pushing all of her buttons as much as she tried to hide it in her tone.

"Do you like being insulted?"

"By the right person," he replied in a deep, sultry voice.

"This is a sales call isn't it? You're going to stay on the phone with me until I say yes, aren't you?"

"Well I take my work very seriously," he said with a flinty expression.

Ten seconds went by before she finally responded.

"Five o'clock, Magic Beans Coffee Shop, where I work."

Killian was pretty sure he actually jumped off the ground as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and threw a fist in the air while trying to keep his voice steady. "Alright. Bye, love."

He grinned smugly and hung up, approaching Liam with a playful punch to his arm.

"And that's how it's done, brother."

Liam rolled his eyes and lightly shoved him back. "You tosser."

/-/

Emma looked at the clock on the wall as she poured Killian's coffee. It was ten minutes to five and he was sitting at one of the tables smirking at her. She went around the front counter, sauntering over to his table.

"I said five," she spoke curtly, pratically slamming the mug down in front of him, and walked away before he could respond.

He was wearing khakis and a dark blue partially buttoned shirt, exposing his light chest hair and a chain necklace with pirate charms. She was already regretting this, but _boy_ was he nice to look at. He had a smug grin that she wanted to smack off of his face, but she could stare at him all day with no remorse. She felt the burn of his eyes watching her as she came back to the counter and untied her red apron from her denim skirt and red, plaid blouse, setting it on the countertop. Her co-worker, Ruby was grinning cheekily as she handed Emma's coffee to her.

"Very cute."

Emma rolled her eyes with a blushing smirk pulling her lips.

"Please... you can have him."

She strolled over to Killian in her high-heeled, black leather boots that reached just below her knees and sat across from him, fumbling for his name as his impossible stare sent goosebumps across her skin. "Uh, what's your name?"

"It's Killian Jones," he answered, slightly offended. Truth be told, when he had introduced himself at the hospital, she was too busy looking into his deep blue depths to listen to what he was saying.

"Oh, right, sorry." She set her coffee down and put her hands in her lap, getting right down to business. "So, what's your game?"

His eyebrows creased in confusion. "My game?"

She nodded with a sardonic expression, going along with his little act. Like he had intended what they were doing here to be an actual date. "Oh right, this is this the part where we talk about where we came from and what we majored in in college."

He looked at her as though she were the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. It was almost believable.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Was this guy for real? Did girls actually fall for this?

"That's it? That's the best you got?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

Killian shrugged, a smirk pulling up the corner of his lips. "I'm serious. They're beautiful," he assured her, his accent thicker than normal. And was that a hint of sincerity she detected? Okay now she was just imagining things.

She flashed him a sarcastic smile, keeping a firm tone. "Thank you." This guy was good, that was for certain. He had her heart racing and her breathing unsteady, she had to convince herself to keep it together. "Let's see, what else... my childhood? When did I get sick?"

"Are you always this mean, love?"

A taunting smile crossed her lips. "Actually this is me being nice." Her hands reached the table and she picked up her mug, taking a sip as she tried to avoid his gaze. When she set it back down, she didn't even notice the subtle, involuntary twitch in the fingers of her left hand until it was too late.

She could feel his eyes drift to her hand so she hid it behind her right elbow as she rested her chin in her other palm. "So, how's your quota this month? Have you had your first performance review?"

When she lifted her lashes, meeting his stare, his eyes were soft and warm and without a trace of pity. "Is that a resting tremor? Comes and goes?"

She smiled tentatively as she tried to steady her hand. "It's none of your business."

"It happens when your nervous..."

Damn this guy. Who in the hell did he think he was, thinking he knew her and her condition? And why did he have to look at her like that? "Mister Expert, now why on earth would I be nervous?"

He gave a soft shrug. "Because you're interested."

Her breath caught in her throat at the words. He knew nothing about her but he sure knew how to get under her skin. She gave him a fake smile to cover up the effect he had on her. "And that would make me nervous?"

He gave a nod followed by a breathy reply.

"Aye."

"And what makes you so sure?" she questioned as she leaned her elbows on the table, crossing her arms.

"Well, I hate to break it you, love, but you're somewhat of an open book." He mirrored her movements, meeting her halfway. "Your mind's telling you one thing and your body's telling you another."

Her eyes fell into his challenging stare that seeped deep inside her bones and she could barely breath. She was hypnotized, feeling depleted, taken down. Thick tension filled the air between them, the melancholy Bob Dylon song coming from the speakers was all she could hear. Her tongue swept the inside of her cheek as she decided to lay all the cards on the table.

"Let's go."

He seemed baffled. Dumbstruck, even. She was definitely not misreading this situation. He wasn't as opaque as he must have thought, she knew he had to be used to this... used to woman throwing themselves at him. So why should he surprised?

"Excuse me?" There was a bit of mirth dancing along his features.

"Well, you wanna close, right? You wanna get laid?"

He stifled a laugh in disbelief. "Now?" His eyes were the darkest shade of blue, matching his shirt and she could see the pool of innocence in them, masked by yearning desire and lust.

She cocked her head to the side and let out a soft laugh. "Oh, right, right, right... I'm supposed to act like I don't know if it's right. And you're supposed to tell me that there is no right or wrong, there's just the moment. And then I tell you that I can't, while actually signaling to you that I can. But you don't need that because you're not really listening... because this isn't about connection for you. This isn't even about sex for you. This is about finding an hour or two of relief from the pain of being you."

She paused and ran a finger over the hand he rested on the table, tracing his knuckles as his eyes fell to her movements. "But that's fine with me, because, you see..." He lifted his eyes to hers again, her features enticing him as she leaned in closer until their lips were inches away from one another. "All I want is the exact same thing."

She could feel his breath, unsteady, ghosting over her lips before he pulled his bottom one between his teeth. He looked as though he wanted to take her there on the table.

She'd probably let him.

He leaned in closer, speaking in a breathy tone, almost a whisper. "Does this mean I don't have to... leave a tip?"

They had somehow managed to leave the coffee shop and make it all the way across town in his car to her loft without pouncing on one another.

And when they reached her door, all bets were off. Making it through said door was a different story, seeing as he had pinned her back to it as soon as they came up the stairs.

His eyes were hard and steely as they pierced into hers. Her breathing became heavy and they hadn't even kissed yet. His lips came close, though, almost touching. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"First, I just want to make something clear..."

His eyes fell to her lips as he tilted his head, brushing his nose against hers. "What is it love?"

His breath was hot on her skin and she found it hard to breathe, let alone speak. "Just because I have this... condition... doesn't mean I'm made of glass."

He gave her a thrust and he was already hard and wanting. She whimpered, desire pooling in her belly. His eyes came back to hers, hungry and full of lust

Somehow she managed to say what needed to be said. If she was going to do this, she wanted to do it right. "I may bend, but I definitely don't break and I don't wish to be treated as such, got it?" she asked, her voice strangled. The desire in her was built so high at this point, it was difficult to do anything but act n it.

He replied with a wicked grin. "Aye... you like it rough." He grabbed her hips and pulled her sharply against his body. "I knew you were a tough lass... and I don't intend on being gentle."

Emma curled her fingers tightly around the collar of his shirt, flashing him a devilish smile, her lips grazing and teasing his.

"Good..."

In one swift motion their mouths collided into a searing kiss and she turned them around until his back hit the door. He groaned as their tongues connected, sending liquid heat through her veins. She intended on drawing that spine-tingling sound from him as much as she could.

Clutching onto his shoulders with one hand, the other one reached into her bag, fumbling for her keys. Once she managed to unlock the door, they stumbled through, still latched onto one another. She didn't even get a chance to remove her keys from the lock or shut the door before he turned them around, causing her to hit the small endtable, sending the lamp crashing to the floor. Her fingers reached for the buttons of his shirt, moving quickly as he walked her backward toward the kitchen, knocking over a stool.

Before she could even finish unbuttoning his shirt, he spun her around and forcefully pinned her to the edge of the counter, grabbing her hips, fingers pressed hard enough to bruise. Gasps and moans spilled from her lips, spurring him on as he jutted his erection against her ass. Their movements were quick, needy, desperate; causing the pots to fall from the shelf and onto floor, the clanks and clatters adding to their sounds of passion. Both pleasure and pain took over her body as she was being thrusted roughly into the the counter. Her arm looped around to the back of his head, her fingers pulling at his hair as he found her mouth, both of them panting and moaning.

He pulled up her skirt as their tongues moved to taste each other; his mouth was hot and greedy as she swallowed his groans. His fingers reached for her hair, weaving through and pulling her head back to gain better access to her neck. He lowered his lips to nibble and suck on her skin and mark her with love bites as his other hand slid inside of her underwear, fingers gliding across her silky nub.

His touch sent a volt of electricity through her aching core as her hand reached beteen their bodies, unzipping his pants hastily. She greeted his touch with her hips, all wanton and begging for him. He was driving her crazy and loving every second of it. He lifted his head and took her bottom lip between his teeth as his fingers slipped into her wet folds. She felt a wave of relief as he deftly fingered her clit and she rewarded him with the strokes of her hand on his stiff cock. He groaned, the sound tugging at her belly as he bucked himself into her touch. He was bigger than she had imagined as she felt every ridge in his muscle and she was dying to have him inside of her.

He kissed all of the greedy noises she made as he worked his hand in a desperate fashion. His other arm snaked around to undo the small buttons of her blouse. And when he struggled with it, he growled and tugged her shirt apart, ripping the buttons from their stitches and they fall to the floor. He pushed her bra-cup to the side and found the bare breast he been aching to touch, his fingers tugging and pulling at her nipple. Every inch of her body was on fire as she stroked his tongue with hers. The heat building up inside of her became more overwhelming with every quick stroke of his fingers.

She let out a long string of strangled moans as her orgasm rose to the surface. He matched the pace of his fingers with his hips as they thrashed eractly into her, taking her higher and higher until she broke their kiss and screamed out in pleasure. He whispered dirty nothing's in her ear that left her shuddering. Moving her hips sharply between the tight space of the counter and his body, she let herself crumble at his touch, riding his rough fingers until she was shaking and coming in his hand.

Before she could even catch her breath, he was turning her and pressing her into the table, making her wince. He yanked her panties down, bending her over the surface as she leaned on her hands to hold herself up.

Killian desperately retrieved a condom from his pocket and pulled his pants and boxers down until they reached his ankles When his long, pulsing length was sheathed with a condom, he grabbed her hips and nudged her folds, demanding entrance. She rutted herself against him, eliciting a growl as he gave a few shallow thrusts, stretching her tight walls until he was claiming every inch of her wet, aching flesh. He pounded into her hard and quick, worshiping her body with no mercy like he knew she wanted and craved. She yelled out as she reached her climax.

Everything became a blur as they rid themselves from the rest of their clothing, except for the boots on her long legs that were wrapping around his hips as he held her. He smashed his lips into hers and they fell to the floor, her back against it as he laid atop of her. He groaned, taking his time at first, despite her earlier words. She didn't mind, though, if she were to be honest. She wanted to soak every last drop she possibly could.

He broke the kiss and dove into the crook of her neck, his teeth scraping along her skin. Her hands roamed over his toned body, her skin still buzzing from her first two orgasms as he continued downward. He ran his mouth over the curves of her breasts, his teeth latching onto a nipple, suckling greedily. Her fingers scrubbed through his hair as she moaned at the sensations. He lifted his head and took her again, her velverty folds enveloping his throbbing shaft.

He was better than anything she had experienced before, which was dangerous and if her mind wasn't in such a haze of lust and passion, she might have stopped this. But right now, she simply didn't have the strength as his thrusts dragged her walls in the perfect angle. Her hands went to his back, fingernails digging into his skin as she stared into his blue depths, flooding with arousal and raw desire. A string of moans and curses fell from their lips and she gripped him tighter as he hit the right spot, taking her deeper and deeper into oblivion. Her orgasm came crashing over her as her walls gripped tightly, pulling him in with her. Killian rode her hard through the aftershocks, his hips slowing as he spilled his seed.

Both of them gasping and sated, his body fell on top of hers, his head resting on her arm. Emma laid there, one knee raised in the air as she tryied to catch her breath. Her limbs were like jello, she could barely even move.

"I know what you're thinking... 'can I stay five minutes or ten and where did I throw my pager?'" she managed in a raspy tone. Her eyes were closed, her body still high from the buzz as she licked her lips, relishing his taste that still lingered there.

"I'm wasn't thinking that love," he said, his voice muffled into her skin. "It's under the table."

Emma gave a lazy laugh as she turned her head toward the table and reached underneath it to grab his pager. Although a small task, it proved to be a difficult one after three earth-shattering orgasms.

"You're probably thinking 'what's this guy's name again?'" Killian said with a chuckle.

She pulled her arm around to hand him the pager, her voice now a whisper. "Bye Johnny. I think it's time for you to go." She very well knew his name this time, but she preferred him to think otherwise.

"Oh, I don't need to go," he demurred.

"Well, I need you to go." She gathered the rest of the strength she had left and pushed him off until he rolled over onto his back with a groan of protest. She immediately felt the loss off his warm body but she had to draw the line, letting him know exactly what this was and nothing more.

He slowly stood up, disposing the condom and gathering his clothes that been scattered on the floor. He pulled up his pants and slipped on his shirt as she opened her eyes and lifted an arm, offering her hand to him. "It was nice meeting you."

He leaned over her and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "It was nice meeting you, too, love." When he released her and backed away to the door that was still wide open, he took the keys out from the lock and tossed them on the table. "Maybe we'll see each other around." With that he waved and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Emma held a satisfied smirk, hoping they would run into each other again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody hell. How was he supposed to find another woman like her? The question rang in his head over and over since he left her apartment. He had bedded many women but never in his life had he come across someone like her. So it was a simple answer, really; he wasn't going to find another like that. It had been a week and he went crazy thinking about her.

He had taken himself in hand more times than he could count to try and release some of the tension he felt but he wasn't even remotely close to being satisfied after their dalliance. Her skin smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and tasted sweet and salty and she felt like heaven. He decided that she was like a drug; one hit and he was hooked. And he had never been with anyone so vocal; her moans and screams when she was in the throws of passion did wonders to him. He yearned to hear those sounds again. He yearned to taste her, to be inside of her again.

Killian walked into the coffee shop that night in his suit and tie after a mediocre day at work, sitting down at the very same table he had before. Once he had decided that one time wasn't nearly enough with Emma, he was determined to have her again. As he looked around, she was nowhere in sight and instead the other waitress approached him.

"What can I get you? Same as last time?" she asked.

"Actually, no, this time I'll just have the blonde," he replied with a smirk, desperately hoping she was there.

"Well, I'm afraid Emma's not on the menu but I'll see what can I do," Ruby said with a wink.

"Thanks, love." She gave him a cheeky grin before she turned and walked away

As he nervously awaited, his instincts told him she was interested in seeing him again but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Other woman would have been begging for more but Emma was something different. He just hoped that he had as much of an effect on her as she did on him. As he put his elbows on the table, chin resting on his fists, he stared at the wall across the cafe in deep thought. A moment later, she emerged from the back and sauntered over to his table, a weary smirk on her face.

He immediately looked up, a giddy look in his eyes when he saw her.

"What are you doing here? Looking to be insulted some more?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He stood up and placed his hand on her hip as he stood so close, he could feel her breathing hitch.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here," he said in low growl and grazed his hand over her cheek.

She shuddered under his touch and tried to maintain a passive look on her face, but he knew she was fighting to hide the desire in her eyes as he gazed into them. Skimming a hand down her side and underneath the hem of her shirt, and he could feel her breaking down.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about me as much as I've thought about you. That you haven't thought about me being inside of you, filling you up," he said in a dark whisper and heard a soft moan escape her lips. "We can go to my place this time. I live on Clark, not too far from here." He couldn't believe he was telling her where he lived, especially since his brother was still crashing on his couch, but his need for her desperate. She was intoxicating and he needed so much more. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, ghosting her lips over his.

"I get out in ten minutes. Meet me outside in the alley," she said in a strangled voice before she released her grip and walked away. He watched her go, following her nicely toned legs and bottom with his eyes. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and fishnet stockings that came just below her thighs. As he walked outside into the cool, night air, he was dying to get his tongue buried between those luscious thighs.

He stood against the brick wall, anxious and nervous at the same time. It had been a long, very boring day at work and he just needed this more than anything, but at the same time he _wanted_ this, craved it with every inch of his being. He was already at half-mast just thinking about it.

When she finally came through the door, she took him off guard when she grabbed the lapel of his jacket and smashed her lips into his, pressing his back against the solid wall. He groaned and opened his mouth for her as he latched his hands around her hips, pulling her closer. Everything from her scent to the soft noises she made to the taste of her tongue pulled him in and he wanted more and more of all that she had to offer.

He turned them around so she was one trapped as he kissed her with hot, desperate need. He didn't understand why she had tried to hide her feelings before but right now he found it hard to question it. They broke for air, panting and breathless, and she clutched onto his shoulders as his lips found their way down her jaw and neck. His teeth and scruff lightly scraped her delicate skin and he followed with soothing licks. She tilted her head back as his hands went to her thighs, smooth and silky, leading him underneath the fabric of her skirt. He was fully hard, pressing himself into her belly to let her know how much he wanted her.

"Killian... please..." she breathed.

He grinned, wide and smug.

"So you do remember my name..." he murmured into her skin. His fingers found their way to her front again, slipping underneath her panties and she moaned and bucked her hips in anticipation.

"Yes... please just..."

"Please what darling?"

"God, just fuck me," she whimpered. "Right here."

His smirk grew wider and he didn't argue. As much as he would have preferred taking her in his bed, he knew they wouldn't have been able to make it very far this time.

"Wrong name again but I've been called much worse."

She lifted her head up and gave him a caustic smirk. He made it dissapear quickly, her lips falling open spilling a string of moans as his fingers sank into her core to find it dripping with need.

"Fuck..." he growled. "Bloody vixen... already so wet for me... " He stroked her folds and could almost taste her juices on his tongue. "Want you so bad," he breathed, barely holding himself together as he laid lustful kisses along her collarbone. Her body shuddered as he knelt to the ground, lifting her leg and anchoring it over his shoulder. He pulled away her thin, laced underwear to the side and ran his thumb across her clit.

He pressed a kiss to her nub and circled her lips with his tongue. She whined above him, begging with her hips as he took in her intoxicating scent. Once his soft tongue met her bundle of nerves, she melted, surrendering herself to him as her fingers scrambled for his dark locks. Her venom was sweeter than anything he had ever imagined as his tongue took exploratory laps along her folds and he pressed his lips deep in her warmth. Relentless moans escaped her mouth as she arched her back into his ministrations, not bothering to care if anyone heard her.

Killian held her effortlessly against the wall, his hands under her ass as he ate into her. He gave a broad swipe of his tongue into her slick heat, sinking further and further, and swirled it around, not being able to get enough. She writhed in his hold, greedy and wanting as his teeth nipped at her sensitive flesh. Her venom was like a drug; the more she gave him, the more he wanted. He decided he could feast on her all day if given the chance. When he sucked her clit hard between his lips, her body went stiff and he was rewarded with a flood of her cream as she screamed through her orgasm. She panted above him, leaning her head against the brick as he drank up every last drop and kissed her thigh. He lowered her leg and stood up, pressing a kiss to her mouth. She licked at her lips, tasting herself as she came down from her high.

He felt his own arousal stirring in his belly and she noticed the desire in his eyes. She unzipped him, reaching into his pants and took his stiff member in her long fingers. He groaned, jerking his hips into her soothing touch. He was helpless, completely at her mercy as she stroked him. He could no longer resist the urges, the desire to have her.

After he retrieved a condom from his wallet, ripping the wrapper and letting her sheath him, his hands gripped her waist, lifting her up. Her legs curled around his hips and she guided his cock to her entrance and clutched at his shoulders. Their first time was desperate and quick, this time would be different. As he gave a few practice thrusts, letting her adjust to his size, he relished in the feeling of her tight walls around him.

"God you're fucking incredible..." he breathed, his words shattered.

He rocked his hips, delving deeper and she let out long, strangled moans as he leaned in closer, his soft curses enveloping her ear. He had to hold back, fear of coming too soon, so he continued a slow, steady rhythm. He nipped at her earlobe and began pressing tender kisses to her cheek and then her lips. She moaned, tasting his tongue and he adjusted his angle slightly, dragging against her walls in the most perfect way possible.

"Just like that... soooo good." Her voice was completey wrecked and gone. She released his lips, letting out screams that echoed through the night air, a smug grin falling upon his mouth.

Her sounds urged him on and he moved more quickly, holding on tightly as he fucked her into oblivion until she was crumbling around him. Jutting his hips more fiercely, he chased his own orgasm until his seed was spilling from his tip. Emma lowered her legs and he leaned into her body, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Both of the breathless, panting and sated.

Once they straightened out their clothes and disposed of the condom, he offered her a ride home but she declined, preferring to take the bus instead. Before they parted ways, he gave her his pager number, neither of them denying that this definitely would not be the last they would have each other.

/-/

Sex with Killian was incredible. Emma's skin was still tingling, her body buzzig as she tried to get through work the next day. She was driven mad with lust just thinking about him inside of her, both his thick cock and amazing tongue. She had craved him since their first time. By the time noon hit, she was finally done quelling her ache for him and reached into her apron, pulling out his number. Once she paged him, he showed up half an hour later. Her lunch break consisted of a good, satisfying fuck in the supply room against the shelves.

They had barely made it through the door before their hands were pawing at one another, her lips crushing into his. She reached for him, releasing his erection from his jeans as her own core was overcome with an aching need. He pulled the condom over his length before he gripped her thighs and hauled her up, settling her legs around his waist. His fingers slipped into her underwear, moving it aside, desire pooling in her belly. Positioning himself, his eyes burned into hers as he tilted his hips and slipped into her.

She forgot everything around her as he fucked her against the shelves with hard and deep thrusts, both of them too desperate for any finesse. They rocked the shelves, their kisses hungry and passionate as he slammed into her. She saw stars as her orgasm hit her hard, triggering his own release. His head dropped against her shoulder, both panting for breath.

When she emerged from the door, she had a satisfied smirk on her lips as Ruby flashed her a knowing look. Killian followed behind her, zipping up his jeans with an awkward grin.

Two days later, she paged him again and it soon became this habit that she never wanted to break. He had completely ruined other men for her; none of them would ever be enough.

/-/

"God love..." Killian threw his head back, closing his eyes. If there was anything more powerful than the magic she did to him he didn't believe in it. He was under her spell; completely hers for the taking and he thrived on it. The feeling of her full, red lips wrapped around his hard cock was something he had only dreamt of. He jerked his hips, golden locks twirled around his fingers as she took her sweet time, licking and sucking him in her mouth. He opened his eyes again and looked down, her dazzling green ones looking up at him and she would have smiled if her mouth wasn't full.

Emma looked beautiful as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down his length, and the further she took him in, the more unwound he became. She finally devoured him whole, the head hitting the back of her throat and he started shaking. She worked quicker while cupping his balls in her delicate fingers and he was soon a quivering mess.

She had surprised him when she had showed up to the hospital and led him to a vacant room, locking the door and releasing his shaft. With a few pumps, he was hard as a rock. He would have been content with just eating her into oblivion but he wasn't going to fight the hungry look in her eyes.

"Almost there, love... just like that," he groaned, tilting his head back until it hit the wall. Tightening his grip, he tugged her closer, thrusting his hips madly. He was dizzy with lust, getting caught up in her mouth as she seemed to devour him without restraint. Increasing her speed even more, he matched it with his hips, dragging himself along her warm tongue. A rough groan escaped his lips, feeling warmth surging through hiis body as he lost himself in her mouth, spilling his seed down her throat. She let him escape her mouth and she gulped his cum down, licking the slit of him before she stood up. They sneaked out before anyone would notice they were in there.

/-/

Two weeks went by as they continued this thing they had, good old fashion fucking, day and night with no attachments. She was left sore and marked the following day but it was so worth it. Neither of them looked elsewhere to meet their needs and she didn't have to engage in meaningless conversation or talk about feelings. He seemed to want the same thing, so it was really the perfect setup. However, she felt this overwhelming ache when they were apart. She had tried to fight it but it only grew over time. He even haunted her dreams at night and soon all she ever thought or dreamt about was _him_ and all of the things he did to her.

Emma tossed and turned one night, with those brilliant blue eyes in her head. She had finished herself off with her own hand but it did nothing to quell the ache inside her. It was 1:30 a.m. when she finally got up and threw on her long, red leather jacket, pulling the belt around her waist before she slipped on her boots and walked out the door. At that point, they had never had sex with each other in an actual bed. Mostly it happened at the spur of the moment when one of them was working or ending their workday.

She was hoping to change that, remembering he had told her where he lived, well not the exact address, but she was able to track it down after she took the bus across town. Thankfully there was only one apartment building on the street and when she arrived, she saw his last name on the mailbox with the unit number.

/-/

Killian was laying on his stomach in nothing but a pair of boxers, his face buried in a pillow when he was awoken by the buzz at the door. In a sleepy haze, he rubbed his eyes open before he looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. The neon green numbers told him it was two in the morning. He slowly sat up groaning. Who in the bloody hell could be at his door at this hour?

The buzzing continued as he stood up and walked out of his bedroom. He swore his brother could sleep through a bleedin' earthquake because he was completely passed out on the couch when Killian reached the living room and switched on the light; the door was right across the from the sofa. Killian looked through the peephole and started to panic when he saw Emma on the other side. All he could think was that there was something wrong, some sort of an emergency. When he opened the door, wrecked worry washed over his face.

"What are you doing here, love? Everything alright?"

She held an unreadable expression as he let her in. Her hands reached for her belt, untying it as she passed him and turned around so they were facing each other. "I'm sorry, I know it's late..." her words drifted off in mid-air as she opened her jacket and let it fall to the floor. A seductive smirk fell upon her lips as he realized she was completely nude. His eyes raked over her body, drinking in her perfect form.

"Oh my god..." he breathed. Before he had time to process everything, he heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Oh my god..."

Utterly startled and taken off guard, Emma spun around toward the sound of the voice and saw Liam laying on the couch, now awake and awestruck.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked and quickly fell to the floor, covering herself with her jacket.

Killian's eyes blew wide at his brother still looking at her. "Oh my god! Liam, turn around!"

Liam quickly rolled over, facing the other way as Emma cupped her hand over her mouth and started laughing. She lowered her back to the ground as Liam lifted a hand to wave at her.

"Hi. I'm Liam. Pleasure to meet you, lass," he chuckeled.

"Emma. Nice to meet you too."

They were both still laughing as Killian sighed and put his face in his hands, unable to see the amusement of his brother seeing the girl he was sleeping with naked.

/-/

"I could recite the six causes of pernicious anemia, the four stages of terminal sorosis and by fourth grade I knew what a distended ilium felt like."

Killian laid on his bed, Emma next to him on her stomach with her arms crossed, propping her head up. They were both naked after they had thoroughly enjoyed a couple rounds of being in an actual bed.

"So why did you bail on med school?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't bail, I just couldn't finish college. I couldn't sit through a class."

Emma raised a hand. She knew all too well what that was like. "Ritalin at ten."

"Nine," he boasted, turning his head to look at her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Show off." She grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath her head as she turned on her side, their eyes locked on one another. So you're really smart?"

Killian let out a light chuckle "Yeah, prodigal son... with A.D.D." He shifted on his side as he lifted a hand to swipe a stray lock of her golden hair behind her shoulder. "You wanna know the truth? I just didn't want to be like my father. He was a doctor, but also an abusive drunk who left my mom, and my brother and I when when I was fifteen."

Her face fell as she cupped his cheek into her palm. "I'm so sorry."

His eyes grew dark as he continued. "My dad always pressured Liam and I to be perfect. He wanted us to join the military, become captains one day or become doctors like him, but after he left I just couldn't give him the satisfaction even though he didn't stick around long enough to find out what I became."

Emma lowered her hand to his chest, tracing a scar there that she hadn't noticed until earlier that night because it was small and hidden under his chest hair. "Was this from him?"

He nodded. "Aye. I got it from protecting my mom when he tried to strike her with a knife."

Emma gasped and leaned in, kissing the scar. After a moment of silence, she spoke again.

"Does this generally work for you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"What, love?"

"This. The whole misunderstood, abandoned by dad, 'I'm a vulnerable guy thing?'" she teased.

Killian gave her a weak smirk. "Usually, yeah."

"Well, I get it, I mean I was abandoned on the side of the road when I was a baby. And I went through foster homes and ran away at sixteen. I had to steal for food and everyone just looked at me as a runaway and a theif."

"Sorry, love. That couldn't have been easy."

Emma leaned in closer to him, resting her arms on his chest, as she used her hands to prop up her chin.

"But somewhere along the line, say sixth grade, a girl smiled at you... a bunch of girls smiled at you..." Emma added with a smirk. "And _ta da_ Killian's good at something after all."

"Actually it was the fifth grade," he corrected and they both laughed. He grew silent as he looked at her in thoughtful contemplation, curling an arm around her back, his fingertips skimming along her arm. "Why don't you have a boyfriend, love?"

The question caught her off guard and red flags immediately went up. She thought what they had was enough, that they were content. So why was he asking about her relationship status?

"Okay, I'm going." She quickly sat up from his grasp and threw her legs over the bed, her back facing him.

Confusion washed over his face, his hands left hanging in mid-air from the loss. "Why?"

"See, the thing is, I like having sex and I actually really like having sex with you, so..." Emma sighed and craned her head over her shoulder to face him. "Let's just keep it simple."

"I can do that," he assured her.

She wanted to believe him, because lord knows she didn't want this to end. "Yeah, you do seem like a shit-head, so it should be alright." She turned around and crawled to him, trailing soft kisses from his stomach to his chest. "There is just alarms going off in my head that you are not entirely what you seem."

"Oh, I'm a shit-head, trust me," he breathed, sinking his head into the pillow as he relished in the feeling of her lips on his body. "But I prefer scoundrel."

She smiled wickedly, climbing atop of him as she kissed his lips.

"Good." Her voice became a whisper as she spoke in between kisses. "Because if you turned out not to be a scoundrel, that would be bad."

Killian grabbed her arms and flipped her around without warning, causing her breath to catch in her throat, desire pooling in her belly.

His eyes were full of hunger and lust as she out a soft moan, feeling his hard length pressed to her stomach. "Believe me, I'm a scoundrel, through and through," his voice was deep and sultry, sending heat to her core as she spread her legs for him, latching around his hips. His lips crashed into hers and he entered her again, taking every inch of her. They moved slowly and passionately and she savored every moment. Their mouths were on each other, kisses slow and tender as he took her until her walls were tumbling around him.

Both of them panting, sweating and sated, he fell beside her, pulling her in his arms. His lips traced her collarbone with sweet kisses and they soon fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

When Killian awoke the next morning, he stretched his arm out, expecting to find the warmth of a body he couldn't get enough of, but instead his hand only found the empty spot next to him.

She was gone.

He groaned as he got out of bed, trying to wipe the sleepiness from his tired eyes. Staying up all night having incredible sex wasn't something he was willing to complain about, but it was early and he had to be sharp for work. Pulling on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, he sluggishly made his way through the hallway to the bathroom when he heard laughter. It was definitely Liam's hearty rumble but as he stopped and listened closer, either Liam had a girl with him or he was losing his mind. This very much intrigued Killian as he turned around and headed towards the direction of the sounds. As he got closer, the feminine laugh became very distinct and very familiar.

Then he approached the living room where Emma's jacket was draped over the chair. In other instances, he would have been happy that she was still there, but then there was the fact that she came here bare naked underneath said jacket. All of a sudden, he was dealing with emotions that he never expected. He knew very well he and Emma weren't exclusive, she made that clear to him the night before. And that was all fine and dandy, except that now he had a feeling in his gut that he really didn't like.

The noises became louder as he tentatively headed towards the kitchen. He shouldn't be angry, he and Emma were merely... well he didn't really know what they were but still, Liam was his brother, the only person who would never betray him and here he was doing god knows what with Emma. He and Liam have fought over the same girl before but they both agreed it was bad form to date or otherwise engage in other activities with someone who the other one had already gotten their paws on. It was an unspoken rule shared between two bothers but apparently it had needed to be _spoken_. He clenched his fists as he wondered how his brother could do this to him. It was like some aweful nightmare, he wished he could wake up from. He slowly approached the kitchen and that's when he heard Emma shout, "Oh my God!" causing Killian to rush in there, his blood boiling. The sight made his jaw fall agape and he couldn't believe his eyes.

In the kitchen was his brother eating cereal with Emma as they sat at the island counter looking at pictures. And she was wearing Killian's boxers and t-shirt, laughing hysterically at God knows whatever Liam was showing her.

"Morning sunshine," Liam beamed as he and Emma both looked up from the photos.

Killian blinked to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Liam was just showing me some of your childhood pictures," Emma said as Killian approached. "You were so adorable," she assured him but he didn't really like the idea of Liam showing her embarrassing photos of him so he gathered them up from the counter.

"Bloody hell, Liam, why do you have to be such a ponce?"

"Lighten up, Killian. I only showed her the mildly embarrassing ones," he chuckled.

"You know what, I should probably go," Emma said as she stood and brought her bowl to the sink to rinse it out.

"Love, you don't have to leave," he said in a softer voice as he grabbed her hand.

"I have to work, but um... I'll see you later. I'll leave your clothes in the bedroom."

"No need, you can give them back to me later. I don't want you to get a chill."

Emma nodded as she removed her hand from his grasp and grabbed her jacket and left.

"Liam, why did you have to show her these pictures?"

"I'm sorry, Killian. She was on her way out the door and I offered her some food and then we got to talking about you and I stalled her so that she would be here when you woke up."

"Lam, you shouldn't have done that. She's not my girlfriend. We're just... friends."

Liam cocked his head to the side, an amused look on his face.

"Oh really? Since when do friends show up at your door in the middle of the night in the buff?" Liam asked. "And it sure sounded like more than friendship gong on in the bedroom when you both kept me up all night. Besides, either I'm just blind or you were pretty jealous when you dashed in here with a murderous look in your eyes."

"I was not jealous," Killian snapped.

Liam held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, little brother."

"It's _younger_ brother," Killian mumbled before he turned and left the kitchen.

/-/

"What are you doing here?" There was irritation in Emma's voice as she stood in her doorway, a hard look on her face at the man in front of her.

"You haven't returned any of my calls in the past month, Emma. I was worried." Walsh looked at her, sincerity in his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should take the hint. A girl who you're casually seeing doesn't call you back, there's a reason," Emma snapped. She was not in the mood for this.

"Come on, Emma, I thought that we had something. I would hardly call it casual."

She sighed, very irritated at this point. "Let me just make this clear, Walsh. I don't want to see you anymore. We're done."

"This is about the drug rep, isn't it?"

Confusion washed over her face. She had never even told him about Killian.

"You don't think I wouldn't find out about you and him? People at the hospital talk, Emma."

"Not that it's any of your business, but Killian has nothing to do with this."

"Emma, what the hell are you doing? The guy has a reputation. He's with a different woman every night."

Blood started to bubble inside of her. Who did he think he was judging someone else? "Are you seriously kidding me right now? You're married with kids and screwing around with another woman!"

Walsh sighed. "So that's what this is about? The fact that I'm married?"

"No, Walsh, this is about the fact that we're over."

"Look Emma, I'm in love with you. Okay I said it. And I care about you too much to see you get used by some asshole-"

"Well at least that asshole isn't married," she spoke defensively, completely ignoring what he said before that. Even if it were true, it was all the more reason to end this. "And I can see whoever the hell I want. I don't need you judging me or tellnig me what to do, so why don't you go back to your wife and kids and worry about taking care of them instead of worrying about who I'm sleeping with!"

With that, she slammed the door in his face and continued getting ready for work.

/-/

Killian approached the dumpster outside of the hospital, unbuckling his briefcase with the intention of tossing the samples of Prozac.

"Well, well, well."

The sound of Walsh's voice startled him and he quickly turned on his heel, flashing him a fake smile.

"Walsh, how's it going mate?"

Before Killian even knew what was happening, Walsh punched him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"You know why I hit you? Because when someone fucks with my Prozac, it upsets me." Walsh knelt down, looking over Killian as he groaned in pain. "You know what they say about me?"

"That you're a bloody wanker," he managed, still holding his stomach, feeling like he could throw up. The guy hit him in just the right spot that rendered Killian completely useless.

"I'm top ten nationally. And you know why that is? Because I'm a marine veteran and I can destroy anyone who gets in my way."

Killian gathered every ounce of strength he could muster and lifted his fist, punching Walsh in the face. "Fuck you," Killian spat as Walsh fell back. He got up, holding his face as Killian was trying to bite back the pain in his hand from Walsh's boney jaw.

"I'd ice that as soon as possible." Walsh stood up and started to walk away to his Porsche. "And stay away from Emma."

Who in the bloody hell did this guy think he was? For one, the guy was married so why was he taking an interest in Emma's life and two, no one told Killian what to do, not even his older brother. When he gathered himself and drove out of the hospital parking lot, he stopped for Chinese takeout and went to Emma's place.

/-/

Emma was sitting at her table staring at and sorting the photos in front of her when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, not even bothering to get it. So typical... the guy could not take rejection to save his life. She chose to ignore Walsh, her attention reverting back to the pictures.

"Emma..."

She immediately looked at the door in surprise at the sound of Killian's voice through it. She was actually relieved as she stood up to answer it. When she opened the door, revealing the gorgeous man standing there with a bright smile and a bag of Chinese takeout in his hand, her heart actually fluttered in her chest.

"Hi," she said, smiling back at him. "What's this?" she asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

"It's called food, love."

"For...?"

Killian chuckled. "It's for eating. I knew you were just getting out of work and I thought you might be hungry. I hope it's okay."

The gesture threw Emma for a loop. The fact that he cared enough to wonder about her... it was different than what she was used to.

Emma stepped aside, letting him in and they went to to sit on her bed, removing the utensils and napkins along with the cartons of food. They ate in silence, their legs crossed Indian style in front of each other.

"This is amazing, thank you," she said, between bites of noodles.

"You're welcome." Killian paused, looking up from his food and smiled at her.

Normally, she would think nothing of it, he was always looking at her with that smug grin of his. But there was something more honest and sincere about it as he gazed adoringly at her. It was infectious and she returned the grin with one of her own.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask what made him look at her like that.

Killian shrugged, his eyes returning to the chopsticks in his hand. "This is..." he looked up again, the sparkle in his eyes making her breath hitch. "...nice."

Emma felt a twinge of panic. She really didn't know what to do with that comment. "Okay... it's time to take off your clothes and jump me." She set down the carton, ready to pounce on him.

Killian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, am I not allowed to say that?"

Emma shrugged and took his carton and chopsticks, setting them aside. "I don't know... I mean you bring food and the next thing you know, you bring a change of clothes and you wanna spend the night and then you leave a razor here and oh my god it's a relationship."

Killian put his hands out in defense. "Whoa... relax love. I just said this was nice, I'm not proposing marriage."

Emma stared at him as she swallowed thickly, almost offended by that idea. "Well I wouldn't want to be with someone who was sick, either."

Killian was taken aback and she immediately bit her tongue in regret.

"I'm sorry. I just... I did that... the whole relationship thing before and it didn't... it wasn't good. This guy I was dating let me take the fall for a crime he committed and after I got out of jail, I came here and then I met this other guy who helped me out, putting a downpayment on this apartment so I'd have a place to live... and then he turned out to be married. So I don't really have the best track record when it comes to relationships."

Killian had a thoughtful expression on his face, like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle. "It was Walsh wasn't it? Oz Walsh..."

Emma looked away in shame as she nodded.

"Are you in love with him?"

She could sense the jealousy in his voice as her eyes quickly reverted back to him. "No, I'm not in love with Oz Walsh. I've never been in love. He was... he _said_ he was in love with me, but I ended it." After a brief pause, Emma laughed awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable talking about this with him. "Can we just...?" She gestured between them suggestively.

"Aye. Please," he answered with a smile, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Okay." She leaned in and grabbed the collar of his shirt, capturing his lips. "You get a special thank you for bringing food."

He raised a brow, very much intrigued. "I do?"

"Yes, you do," she answered in a low, seductive voice in between kisses.

"Mmmm..." he moaned in a deep rumble as he found her eager tongue on his. They got caught up in a heated kiss as he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Arousal was stirring inside of him, but he soon became unsure about something and pulled away with a chuckle. "I'll be right back, love. I have to use the bathroom."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip, waiting in anticipation. "Alright."

/-/

When Killian came out of the bathroom, his mind reeling from their conversation about Walsh, he walked to her bed and was taken by surprise when he found her laying over the mattress, completely naked. She was on her side facing him, her head propped up on her fist. With her other hand, she raised her index finger, beckoning him over with a seductive smirk.

He groaned at the sight and started undressing himself as she watched. Removing his pants and boxers, she flashed him a look of slight dissapointment. He became insecure under her scrutiny but he continued, hoping he could rectify the situation, or rather _erect_ -ify. He was limp for reasons he couldn't explain. There was this beautiful, naked woman laying on her bed, begging for him and somehow he found it difficult to get it up. He joined her in the bed and started kissing her stomach and up her body until he reached her nipple, latching on with his teeth. Yep, his current state had nothing to do with her body.

He managed to forget his insecurities as he sucked her hard pebble in his mouth and became half-mast. He parted her legs, settling in between them as he nudged her entrance and continued to kiss her, hoping the feel of her warm, wet flesh would get him to a more acceptable length. He managed to enter her, thrusting slowly as he captured her lips, swallowing her moans. As much as he enjoyed it, his mind began to wander again to their previous conversation. He was desperately trying not to think about her being with Walsh, wondering if he was better in the sac than Killian. He knew it was stupid, but his anxiety was getting the best of him again.

She could clearly see his uncertainty and quickly flipped them over so that she was the one on top. Thankfully, she didn't seem to mind as she gave him an encouraging smile and started making a trail down his body with her soft lips. He bit his bottom lip as he sank his head into the pillow. He closed his eyes, groaning under the feeling of her nipples dragging across his skin and the warm caresses of her mouth on his body.

"Focus, focus, focus," he whispered, trying to coax himself. As she reached his half-hard cock, she paused and looked up at him. "Should I continue?"

"Bloody hell..." The comment was meant for himself as he looked up at her. "Sorry, love... this never happens."

She laughed lightly. "I'm aware."

"I'm serious. It doesn't."

"No, it's okay. It's me, I'm a jinx," she assured him as she came to lay beside him.

He sighed, becaming irritated, more at himself rather than her. "That's really helpful. Why don't you talk about all of the other guys you slept with that couldn't get it up. Because that would be bloody fantastic," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, just calm down," she said in a soothing voice as she placed her hand on his chest.

He was not giving up, though. Somehow, he was going to make this work. "Just give me a minute." He sat up, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it!" The words came out louder and harsher than he intended, but he was utterly humilatiated in front this bombshell of a woman that it made him even more defective.

Emma sat up and got on her knees behind him. "Alright, just relax." Her voice was calm and soothing as she started massaging his shoulders, working her fingers into his solid muscles. "Now talk to me," she said quietly in his ear.

Her actions were very much working, sending him into a much more relaxed state under her touch. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting out soft groans. "I don't want to talk," he murmured.

"What else are we going to do? You've taken sex off the table."

"Ah. Funny, love."

She kissed his neck as she continued rubbing his shoulders, slowing making his worries melt away. "Come on, tell me how your day was."

"My day?" He thought back at his encounter with Walsh but he was enjoying the treatment of Emma's skilled hands too much to let the thought bother him. It was a shame she had tremors, because the lass could do wonders with those hands of hers.

He let out a long sigh before he talked about his day at work, leaving out the part about Walsh of course. He told her about the sales he had made and how he landed the job in the first place. They ended up just talking for hours, neither of them noticing the time that had escaped them.

/-/

"You are so competitive," Emma laughed as she laid on her couch with her feet resting in Killian's naked lap underneath the blanket. She was clad in only Killian's white, button-up shirt as he pressed his thumbs into the calves of her feet, telling her childhood stories of him and Liam.

"Nah," he denied her accusation.

"Yes you are. I tell you I was involved with Oz Walsh and you can't get it up."

"Oi, I could give a shit about Oz Walsh," he assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, all you care about is beating him. All men care about is performance, but they have an appendage that doesn't work if they're worried about performance."

"Well, you are the expert, love," he teased.

"Okay, if I'm the expert then why is your company spending billions on a drug so that guys can get it up?"

"Ah, I wish," he smirked.

"It's true, I read it. Pfizer's making a fuck drug."

"Where did you read that?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Ask your guys. I don't know where I read it. I'm a drug slut, I read everything."

"A fuck drug, huh?" His mind was reeling at the possibilities if he were to get his hands on such a drug. He imagined there would be a high demand for it and he would definitely be able to make his sales quotas and catch up on his rent.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" she quipped. " _Hard_ to believe..." She smirked and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

He looked at her, confused as she laid her head back onto the arm of the couch.

"It's going to be pretty _huge_ though."

"Ah, very funny, love," he remarked caustically as he grabbed the couch pillow next to him and tossed it at her.

She caught it in her arms as she continued teasing him. "When I think of the _size_ of the problem... and that it's _growing larger_..."

He cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

"I can't even imagine a solution to the _stiffest_ , _hardest..._ Wow..."

"Oh that's it, love..." Killian removed the blanked and quickly sprung over to her, snatching the pillow from her arms and tossing it aside as he got in between her legs and started tickling her.

"Pfizer must be _swelling_ with pride," she managed with hysterical laughter that became louder as he continued, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Stop tickling me just because you have a _limp_ sense of humor!"

"Oi!" His fingers worked quicker into the silky skin of her stomach underneath the shirt she was wearing. He suddenly stopped, leaving her panting. "There's nothing limp about this..." He wrapped his hand around his newly hard, thick length and connected it to her center, giving light thrusts.

Her laughing ceased and she started breathing heavily for different reasons as he entered her until her walls enveloped him completely. He started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her pert breasts.

A devilish grin spread across her face as she looked down at him. "Hello..."

He rocked into her slowly and she greeted his hips with hers as she lifted her head, their eyes locking in a heated gaze as her heart sped up in her chest.

"Keep talking, love," he breathed, one hand lovingly cupping a breast as the other curled around her hip.

She moaned as she grabbed his ass, pressing him deeper inside, relishing in feeling of his fully erect cock inside of her after looking forward to this all day long. "No more talking." She captured his lips, the kiss quickly becoming heated as he fucked her slowly until they both came apart in each other's arms, panting breathlessly against each other on the couch before they made it to the bed.

The next morning, she woke before him and put on her robe and made a pot of coffee before she sat at the counter. She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking about the night before that she had spent with Killian. Her stomach was full of butterflies and she had this warm feeling inside her. She was... no she could not be falling for him. That idea was off the table.

"Morning, love." Killian entered the kitchen, buttoning up his shirt as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Did you sleep well?"

She flashed him a weak smile. "Yeah, I slept like a rock."

Emma stood up and retrieved a mug from the cupboard and a box of pop tarts as Killian looked at the artwork splayed across the table.

"Who are all these old people?" he asked curiously as he picked up one of the photos. Emma poured coffee into the mug and handed it to him.

"Just some people I work with."

"Thanks, love." He started drinking it as his eyes averted to some of her small paintings. "Wow. These are beautiful. It looks like an actual photograph. When did you do these?"

She laughed as she turned around, hiding her struggle against the pack of pop tarts she was trying to open, her fingers twitching uncontrollably. "Back when I could hold a brush." She sighed in surrender as she turned back to face him, handing over the pop tarts. "Here's your breakfast."

He lifted his eyes to hers, a concerned look in his features as he took the pack. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great," she replied as she hid her hands behind her back.

He took a few more sips of coffee before he set it down on the counter. "I'll call you later, love."

Emma bit her bottom lip. "Please don't."

"I will," he assured her as he gathered his jacket and keys.

"I'm not kidding." She gave him a hard look that backed up her words and his features fell when he realized how serious she was. "I just can't do..." she gestured between them. "...this. I'm sorry."

She could tell he was trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes and she'd be lying if she said it didn't tear her up inside, but she knew that this was best. She may have been fine now, when it came to her disease, but the road she had to face later on, she couldn't bare to ask anyone to face that with her, especially the man in front of her. She just couldn't do that to him. She couldn't ruin his life like that.

"Okay, then." Killian approached the door, opening it. "I guess I'll see you around... or not."

The hurt in his eyes made her heart clench as she watched him walk out, disappearing behind the door. As she sat down on the stool, she picked up the photo she took of him, studying it. She felt the sting in her eyes as they swelled up with tears at the thought of not seeing him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I Would love to know what you think so far and if I should continue with this or am I just wasting my time.**

* * *

Later that week, Killian's boss drove him to the bar with Liam sitting in the backseat. Killian brought his brother because he thought it was time for Liam to get out and meet women. And tonight would be perfect for that, because the bar would be crowded seeing as it was the night of the week when a lot of the medical staff from the hospital gathered there.

"So, I hear we're coming out with a new sex drug..." Killian said to Gold after he gave his whole spiel about how Killian didn't know how to close and how he needed to sell more Zoloft, even though his sales were up with Zitramax. Zoloft was what was going to get them to Chicago, Gold told him, but Killian personally didn't really see what the big deal was. He imagined Gold wanted to go there because that was where his wife and son lived and he wanted to work closer to home. Killian was, however, not looking forward to Chicago. There were people here in Boston he couldn't bare to be parted from.

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

Killian ignored him. "Is it true?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Around."

Gold sighed. "Sildenafil Citrate. It's a PDE5 inhibitor. They lucked into it doing trials for blood pressure medication and guys had massive erections the whole time," Gold answered and looked at Killian again. "Where did you hear that?" he repeated.

Killian chuckled, amused by the whole idea. "What's it called?"

"Viagra."

Killian had a giddy look in his eyes. "I want it."

"Everybody wants it," Gold told him.

"I could sell the shit out of it, Gold. Come on... I want that account."

"Why would I give it to you?"

"Come on..." Killian cocked his head to the side. "Who could sell a dick drug better than me?"

Gold looked at him as though he had a good point. "I'll think about it."

When they arrived at the bar, Gold sat at a table as Liam and Killian approached the bar counter and ordered three beers. Liam was a nervous wreck.

"Two years, Killian. Two years down the drain. I don't even know where to start," Liam said as he looked around, intimidated.

Killian gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Just relax, Liam. You'll be fine. You're problem is, you think too much. Just be yourself, alright?"

Liam nodded as the bartender handed them the beers.

"Killian?"

They both turned around at the sound of the voice.

It was the receptionist, Elsa.

"Hi, lass," Killian greeted her, a conspiring look in his eyes. He honestly didn't know why he hadn't thought of hooking the two of them up before.

"How are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. Just meeting my boss here for business." He looked at Liam who was practically drooling over the lass in front of them. "Elsa, this is my brother, Liam. Liam, this Elsa. She's a receptionist at the hospital."

Elsa looked between the two of them and arched a brow. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Killian doesn't like to brag," Liam told her as he extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Elsa."

She beamed as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Liam scratched behind his ear nervously as he tried to think of something to say.

Killian leaned in and whispered to him. "Just be yourself, brother and you'll be fine." Killian slipped away as Elsa and Liam's eyes were locked on each other. As long as Liam didn't talk, he'd be fine, Killian thought with a smirk as he approached Gold to hand him a beer.

"Look who just walked in," Gold said.

As Killian took a sip of his beer, he turned around and saw Dr. Whale walk in.

"Now's your chance, closer. Show me what you got."

Killian obliged and walked over to him at the bar.

"Hey, Pfizer, how's it going?" Dr. Whale asked as he paid the bartender for a beer.

"Fantastic. I've been taking Zoloft, which has twenty-five percent fewer side effects than Prozac, so I'm doing pretty good."

Victor chuckled as the bartender handed him his beer. "You know, you'd have a better chance at selling me something if you got me laid." He turned around to face Killian. "Speaking of which, I hear you're banging Emma Swan?"

A bit of irritation took over Killian's demeanor and he didn't respond to that, but his lack of denial gave him away.

"So it's true. God, those tits are unbelievable," Whale said enthusiastically. "So not fair."

Killian glared at him and clenched his fists. "Watch it mate. Talk that way about her again and I'll break your nose."

Victor raised his hands in defense. "Whoah, sorry, I didn't realize you two were serious."

Killian wouldn't deny that he cared about her but it didn't matter. She ended whatever it was that they had. "We're not, but it's bad form to speak off a lass like that."

"It's just that you don't see that too often with the neurogically damned."

Killian looked at him, confused. "What do you mean damned? You can't die from Parkinson's," he said defensively.

"No, but it's not much of a life now is it?"

"Actually, I've done some research on it and there's plenty of cases where-"

"Listen Pfizer, I didn't come here to talk about work, I came here to get laid," Victor interrupted as his eyes wandered around and landed on two woman across the room. Killian followed his gaze as they leaned back against the bar. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything but as a salesman trying to get Whale to write his product, he thought if he did him a favor, it would increase his chances.

"I know both of those women. Which one do you want to take home?"

As Killian hooked Victor up with one of them, he wondered how he became the matchmaker of the night. How was he the one getting other guys laid while he was pining over a lass who didn't want anything to do with him? He went home alone, missing Emma like crazy.

Two weeks went by, the end of the year approaching as Killian occupied himself with work, trying to forget about Emma but miserably failing to do so. He even tried calling her a few times but she didn't answer. When Friday night came around, he was moping on his couch, staring at his phone as Liam got ready for his date with Elsa. It turned out, the two of them hit it off really well.

After staring at his phone for an hour, he started dialing her number.

"You're calling Emma aren't you?" Liam asked him as he entered the living room and grabbed his jacket. "It's about time, brother."

Killian was half-expecting her answering machine, but after three rings she answered.

"Hello?"

Killian immediately shot up from the couch and started pacing as he scrambled for an excuse for the phone call. Liam watched with a smirk.

"Did you call me?" he asked.

"No, I did not call you." She didn't sound irritated, which Killian took as a good sign.

He ran his hand through his hair with a nervous smile as he reached the chair and sat down. "I think you did, love."

"And what would I have said if I did call you?"

"That you want to see me," he replied, with an eager and hopeful tone.

"That would be nice except I didn't call you."

"Do you want to see me?"

She paused for a second. "I'm hanging up now."

"No. Wait, wait, wait. Please don't hang up, love."

"Why shouldn't I?"

He turned and leaned his elbows on the back of the chair as he closed his eyes and spoke in a purely genuine, soft tone. "Because I... I like the sound of your voice."

There was a long pause before Emma spoke again, a regretful tone in her voice. "Goodbye, Killian."

Before he could get another word in, she hung up.

"I like hearing the sound of your voice? Who are you and what have you done with my little brother?" Liam teased, but at the same time he held a proud look on his face.

Killian sighed and sank his head back into the chair. "You know I was wondering something Liam... you're rich so why are you sleeping on my couch again?"

"Because I'm you're brother and you love me," he replied with a grin before he walked to the door, his features becoming more serious. "You know, Killian. If you really want to be with the lass, dont give up on her."

With that, Liam opened the door and left.

/-/

Emma stood by the bus door, a clip board in her hand and her bag strapped to her shoulder as she accounted for the elderly people waiting to board. Emma had volunteered as a chaperone for their trips to Canada and made sure they all stayed with the group because of incidents they've had in the past where one of them would wander off and couldn't remember where they were or how to get back.

"Can I pay by check?" One of the passengers asked her before he got on the bus.

"Oh, Sam, remember I told you the pharmacies only take cash," Emma informed him. "But-"

"Emma!"

Her words caught in her throat when the sound of her name forced her to look past the line of people in front of her and she saw Killian in the distance running toward her. "Um, no worries. Just get on the bus and we'll work it out when we get there, okay?" Sam nodded and stepped on as Killian approached her.

"Emma, please. I want to talk to you," he managed, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't talk right now. I'm getting on a bus to Canada."

Killian's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Canada?"

"Yes, because these people can't afford to pay for their prescriptions here. How did you even find me, anyway?"

"I asked Ruby," he replied. "When will you be back?"

Emma sighed. "Never."

"Emma, will there be bathroom breaks?" The last passenger asked her.

"There's bathrooms on the bus, remember Rose?"

"Okay," She got on the bus and Emma started to follow behind her, but then paused and turned to look at Killian. "We get back late, tommorrow night."

"How late, love?" he asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know. Late." She started making her way up the steps of the bus.

"Wait, Emma, please. I want to be with you..."

A scoundrel, her ass. She had never seen him like this; vulnerable and desperate. It was the man he usually tried to bury deep inside. He was revealing it to her, putting it on display in its raw form and it was all the more reason to let him go.

"Just forget about me, please, Killian. I'm begging you," she said with a depleted expression before she dissapeared behind the door of the bus. This was for the best, she kept telling herself.

/-/

Maybe Killian was out of his mind, maybe he had gone completely insane, but he was drawn to her in ways he just couldn't explain and God help him, he was not giving up on her. The next day, after his final sales appointment with one of the doctors at the hospital, he practically ran to his car and drove back to the parking lot where the bus would be arriving. It was only five o'clock, but he'd wait all bloody night if he had to.

And that's what he did. He took off his blazer and loosened his tie before putting in some boring, motivational audiotape. When his eyelids became heavy, he moved to the backseat, laying over the seats in an awkward position. He slept in his car all night until the sun rose just above the horizon and the sound of the bus pulling into the parking lot woke him up.

/-/

Emma stepped off the bus, utterly exhausted. The winter air was chilly through her red leather jacket and grey beanie. They had arrived later than she had expected due to heavy traffic and the longer-than-normal lines at the pharmacy. She longed for her bed that waited for her at home as she waved goodbye to the passengers that departed from the bus and walked across the parking lot. She tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes and when she looked up, her eyes drifting across the parking lot, she was in utter shock when she saw _him._

Killian was leaning against his car, his hands in his pockets and his eyes weary like he had stayed there all night... and he looked like a shattered wreck. As he started walking towards her, she was in a complete state of disbelief and she had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And obviously she was not going to be able to get rid of this guy... not that she wanted to. She wanted to be with him, she wanted everything that came with it. And that was the problem. But for the first time in her life she actually felt wanted. Someone actually _wanted_ her, only her, and so help her she was going to give herself to him.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked, still in awe as they approached one another.

He gave a nod, his stormy, blue depths piercing through her soul and she had to remember how to breathe.

"Aye."

Her breath hitched in her throat, unable to form words as she looked at him, her eyes full of emotion. She just couldn't grasp the fact that he waited for her. "If you hurt me, I get to hate you," she finally managed, her voice shaky. "And act all cold and tell embarrassing stories to my friends."

The corner of his mouth tugged into a smile saying without words that he couldn't fathom such an idea as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He cupped her jaw in both of his hands and she nearly collided with him in her eagerness to kiss him. Their lips latched on, tongues and teeth mingling in desperate, greedy, hot breaths as her fingers curled around the collar of his shirt. She didn't even realize how much she missed him, the feel of his stubble prickling her skin, the taste of his tongue and lips, the sound of his soft groans as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Breaking the kis, they panted for air, foreheads finding one another for balance. He chased her lips as she pulled away and grabbed his hand, mischief in her smile as she lead him to his car.

It started raining when they made it to her apartment and their fingers were entwined as they hurried to the building, but they got drenched before they made it inside. When they came through her door, his mouth was hot on hers as he slowly backed her toward the bedroom. Desire took over every inch of her body, that familiar ache was replaced with something even more blissfully painful. And the way he kissed her as their fingers got tangled in the other's wet locks; it was different than normal. Instead of raw desire and lust, there was warmth, softness and tenderness despite the chill from the rain.

Their fingers tugged and peeled away each other's damp clothes, leaving a trail from the front door as their wet lips found every inch of newly exposed skin, their hands stroking and caressing. They finally made it to the bedroom, their naked bodies pressed together as he lifted her up by the cheeks of her ass. Her legs instantly wrapped around his hips as he carried her to the bed.

When they fell into it, burrying themselves in the sheets, he crushed his lips into hers. Liquid heat ran through her veins as he kissed and nipped at her, his teeth scraping her skin as he left a slow trail to her breasts. His teeth latched onto a nipple as his hand plucked at the other one. Emma moaned, her fingers tugging at his hair. Her body was on fire as he came back up, capturing her mouth with his. Her legs were still latched around him as his long length was pressed to her stomach. Her core was clenching with need as she reached for him, guiding him to her opening. He growled, feeling her wet, dripping walls around him as he slid inside of her. His thrusts were slow and passionate and tender as she enveloped him.

The sound of her soft moans tugged at his belly as her hands grasped at his back. Her eyes were warm, a deep, meaningful expression encapsulating him as he took his time, getting caught up in her deep warmth. The rain picked up outside, rapping harshly on the windows as he made love to her underneath the sheets. Their bodies were molded together perfectly, their skin causing delicious friction between them. Sex had never felt quite like this. No, this gave the word a whole new meaning for him. He wasn't quelling an ache or using it as an escape. He was pouring his emotions, expressing everything he felt for this woman without restraint. And everything he gave her, she gave back.

Adjusting his angle, he took her deeper in a rhythm that brought her to the edge of sweet surrender. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered soft endearments, his voice shattered and wrecked.

"I missed you, Emma..."

"I missed you, too..." She was quick with her strangled reply as he hit the right spot over and over, dragging along her tight center. A string of moans and cries filled the room as he quickened the pace, his hips rocking widely into hers.

"Killian... Oh god..."

Everything she felt for him overwhelmed her and she let out a strangled scream of pleasure as her whole body convulsed. Stars formed behind her eyes, her breathing staggered as her hand sprang back into the mattress, her fingers twitching and shuddering as her orgasm crashed over her like nothing she had ever experienced before.

"I got you, love."

He clasped onto her hand, threading his fingers through hers to steady them and he felt his own orgasm reach the surface as her center devoured him tightly. He groaned and came inside of her, stilling his movements.

Emma's climax took such a toll on her, her eyes glistened with unshed tears as her other hand cradled the back of his head, holding him snugly against her. His breathing was heavy on her skin, his energy sapped as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, their bodies rising and falling against each other. They stayed like that, listening to the soothing sound of the rain as they held each other and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Killian woke the next morning, a trace of panic rushed through him. He had feared that she wouldn't be there. Even though they were in her apartment, he was afraid she would have hurried off to work without saying goodbye. That she would have realized she made a mistake and made a break for it, like she tended to do when things became too emotionally intense between them. He knew that song and dance all too well, because he was the same way. Even the mention of something more than sex, he ran for the hills. And for the first time in his entire life, he was the one chasing instead of being chased. He was the one wanting something more. _Something real_. For the first time, he was actually letting someone in. There were a lot of other firsts of course, too. He never shared his bed with anyone and he certainly never had unprotected sex with anyone, and not just for the obvious reasons (like the possibility of there being a lot of baby Killian's running around).

He found himself wanting the intimacy he had never cared to have with anyone else. And even though Emma accepted him, he was terrified that she had changed her mind. But his fears were diminished when he felt her stirring in his arms. He tightened his hold, pulling her closer to him to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. As he felt her breath on his neck and heard her softly sighing he realized that she was indeed real. Relief swarmed over him and he pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. As he brushed his cheek against her, he felt her lips form a smile against his skin.

"Morning," she said in sleepy voice. "It is still morning, right?"

He lifted his head to peer over her at the time on the alarm clock. "Aye, it's 11:30. And in that case, good morning to you, love. Did you you sleep well?"

She nodded. "I did," she replied as she snuggled closer to him. "You?"

He wanted to answer with an astounding _Yes!_ Even though they had only slept for five hours, he wanted to tell her that it was the best sleep that he's ever had and that he wanted every morning to be like this, but he was still unsure of his boundaries. He didn't want to screw this up, so instead, he settled for a simply reply.

"Aye."

He kissed the crown of her head, relishing the feeling of her in his arms. Their legs were tangled together, her breasts buried in his chest hair and he could feel her heartbeat against his. He had never felt like this before. He never just wanted to hold someone, but he found himself wanting to hold her forever and never let go, afraid that this was some kind of fluke.

"Can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head up to look into his eyes. "What is it?"

He sucked in a deep breath before he asked her. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

She appeared hesitant at first, but then flashed him a weak smile. "No, are you? I mean you've never done this before, so I should be the one asking you."

"That's true. I've never wanted anything more before because it was... just easier that way... but I want this." There was a lot more behind the words he spoke, but he chose to keep it to himself. All she needed to know was that he truly wanted this and he did, but he didn't want to unload everything on her in that moment. "Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He brushed his thumb across her cheek as he stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She swallowed thickly before she replied. "Yeah... I do."

"Good, because I don't intend to let you down." He leaned in to kiss her lips and he felt much more at ease and confident that she wasn't going to flee. She sighed pleasantly as she parted her lips for him, cupping his cheek in her hand. He broke the kiss before things got carried away. They would have never make it out of bed if he went through with what he had in mind. "Do you have to work today?"

She shook her head. "Not until tomorrow night."

"Perfect. In that case, how about I make you breakfast, love?"

She let out a light chuckle. "You mean, you don't like my pop tarts?"

He laughed. "On the contrary. As much as I love your pop tarts, it's not really a balanced breakfast. And obviously you have the means to prepare a proper meal." He smirked as he recalled the first time they were together when they knocked the pots and pans on the floor with their amorous activities. "So, if you'd allow it, I would like to make you a warm breakfast."

"Well, that would be nice, except I don't really have anything in the fridge, unless you consider plain toast a warm breakfast."

"That's alright. I can go to the store and get some things."

She looked at him, surprised. "Okay. But first you should take a bath, because you stink," she teased with a laugh.

"Well, actually I bathe quite frequently, but I worked all day and then slept all night in my car, not to mention engaged in glorious sex, so I could imagine that I do indeed stink. But, I will only take one on one condition..."

"And what's that?"

"You join me in said bath."

She grinned slyly. "You've got a deal. Oh and I still have a pair of your boxers and t-shirt that I borrowed so you can wear those while I wash your clothes," she offered. "If you want... unless you were planning on going home after breakfast..."

"I'm in no hurry to leave, love. Only if you wanted me to," he assured her. "I have the weekend off and you don't have to work until tomorrow night, so we might as well make the most of it."

Emma nodded in agreement. "Okay, sounds like a plan."

Killian got out of bed, extending his hand to help her up. She led him into the bathroom and grabbed some towels before hanging them on the rack. She walked over to the tub, bending over to turn the faucet on, adjusting to get the correct temperature and poured some bubble bath liquid into the running water. Killian stepped up behind her, grabbing her hips as he pressed his growing errection to her ass.

"That's a rather large tub," he remarked with a groan from the feeling of her round flesh against him. It was one of those vintage tubs that was taller than normal tubs and was separated from the walls. There was a shower head, but you had to hold on to it to use it. He noticed the tub the one time he used her bathroom before, but at the time his mind had been reeling with jealousy, when she told him about Walsh, to notice the how large it was.

"It is. I've taken many nice baths in there," she said in a mischevious tone as she swung her leg over the edge to step into the hot, soapy water. He joined her and sat in first, bringing her into his lap. He started massaging her shoulders innocently before his hands started to wander over her body, feeling her damp, silky skin. Her gorgeous soap-covered breasts and hard nipples, her stomach, her wonderfully aching nub. He thoroughly enjoyed every part of her against the soothing water of the tub as he kissed her cheek.

Feeling overwhelmed with desire, her skin tingled in anticipation as she tilted her head and found his mouth with hers. Her fingers wound in his hair as her tongue tasted him, eliciting a groan. He nudged her knees apart, his fingers dancing along her skin before slipping into her folds.

She released his lips and moaned as he lightly feathered her clit. Tilting her head back into his shoulder, she closed her eyes and bucked her hips into his touch. He had her coming undone in his hands before plunging into her heated flesh, both of them writhing and causing water to violently spill over the edge as they both reached their peaks, panting breathlessly.

After they had a thoroughly long, satisfying bath and got dressed, Emma went with Killian to buy some groceries for breakfast and came back with a couple sacks of food, setting them on the counter. They emptied the bags, taking out eggs, butter, milk and bacon, setting them aside and putting the rest of the items in the refrigerator.

Killian grabbed a pan, putting it on the stove before retrieving a bowl to make scrambled eggs as Emma filled the coffee pot with water. "So, where did you learn to cook?" she asked him.

"My mother taught Liam and I when we were younger." He cracked some eggs into the bowl and discarded the shells into the trash can.

"Does she live around here?"

"No, actually she's in England where Liam and I grew up. We left to go to college here in the states. She got remarried, after my dad left and Liam and I weren't too keen with having a stepfather." He uncapped the half-gallon of milk, adding it with the eggs.

"Well, do you visit her for the holidays?"

"For Thanksgiving and Christmas. But we won't be going there this Christmas."

"How come? I mean, if you wanted to see her, you should."

"Well, right now, I'm trying to get a certain account at work, so I have to exceed my sales quotas." He smirked as he turned from his task of whisking the eggs and milk in the bowl. "You were right about the fuck drug. Pfizer's releasing it soon and I'm trying get my hands on that account."

"Well, I'm sure you will," she laughed.

"What about you, love? What are your plans for Christmas?"

Her features immediately fell as she looked at the floor. "I don't have any. I've never celebrated Christmas before."

Killian looked at her in utter shock as he set the whisk on the counter. "Never?"

She shook her head as she met his stare. "Never had anyone to celebrate it with. "I've been on my own my whole life except for when I was in foster care, but even then there wasn't even as much as a Christmas tree at the places I stayed."

"I'm sorry, love."

She shrugged. "Not a big deal. I was fine with being alone. Especially after I was diagnosed, I never wanted to be a burden on anyone."

Her words tore at his heart as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think you're a burden at all. I quite enjoy you in my life."

"Maybe now you do..."

"Love, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into and you don't see me running for the hills, do you?"

She gave him a weak smile as she shook her head. "No, but maybe you should."

"Maybe..." He looked over at her table with one stool. "And maybe you should buy some chairs so we can actually eat at the kitchen table," he teased.

She laughed as she curled her hands around the back of his neck. "You mean you don't like eating in my bed? I didn't think you had a problem with anything we did in bed."

He smirked. "Believe me, I don't, but if I were to eat in your bed, I'd prefer something that doesn't involve actual food," he said with a wink.

Her cheeks filled with blush as she rolled her eyes.

He broke apart from her and turned on the stove, adding some butter into the pan.

After the food was done, Emma poured them both a cup of coffee and Killian grabbed some plates, filling them before they both planted themselves on her couch. They ate while they chatted, getting to know one another more. At the same time, Killian was thinking what they should do for Christmas. He may have not been used to being in a proper relationship, but he surely didn't want Emma to spend the holidays alone.

/-/

The next day, Emma was at work pouring coffee for a customer as Ruby approached her.

"So, tell me, did Killian find you the other day?" she asked.

Emma nodded, trying to hide the smile that was forcing its way upon her lips, but her co-worker saw right through her.

"That's it? I don't get any details?"

Emma sighed as she put the pot of coffee down. "There's not much to tell."

"But you made up right?"

Emma rolled her eyes as her smile finally took over her features. "Yeah, we made up," she replied simply. She wasn't one to gossip about her sexlife, as much as Ruby insisted upon it. "So, I was wondering... do you think Granny would let me work more hours?"

"I don't know, I think hours have been kind of tight around here, but you can have a couple of my shifts if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll just let Granny know."

"Great, thanks," Emma said with a smile. She had decided that she needed the extra cash if she were going to take Killian's advice and buy some chairs. Also, she knew he was going to ask her to join him and Liam for Christmas dinner or something. And if she recalled, Christmas traditions typically involved gift-giving, so she would have to buy Killian a present too.

During her break, Emma sat at one of the tables with the classified section from the newspaper, circling potential second jobs with a red marker. She finally came across one that looked perfect for her. It was a part-time photography job that definitely paid more than her waitressing job, including tips. And it was something she enjoyed doing. She had quite a collection of photos she took of people she met at work, so she would just have to include them in a portfolio. Emma circled the job posting, folding the newspaper and tucked it in her apron before she went back to work.

/-/

Killian had a permanent grin plastered to his features as he walked into his apartment to the sight of Liam and Elsa on the couch talking.

"Hi, Killian," Elsa greeted him with a smile.

"Well, well, well. My brother finally decided to come home. I was starting to get worried about you. I take it by that shit-eating grin everything went well with Emma?"

Killian nodded. "Indeed." He walked over to set his keys and pager on the end table.

"So, what, you're not going to tell me what happened? Inquiring minds want to know," Liam said as Killian sighed and sat in the chair while Liam and Elsa both stared at him, waiting for more information.

Killian let in a deep breath before he divulged details, how he showed up to the parking lot where the bus was leaving and how he waited there all night and how she had finally accepted him.

"That's great Killian. I'm happy for you," Elsa said.

"Me too, brother. I'm proud of you. Remember what father used to say?"

Killian frowned at that. "Aye. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. How could I forget?" Their father used to repeat that saying to them just about every day. Although, Killian had never thought of it as a way to get a woman, but then again, there had never been a woman who he wanted to fight for, until Emma. He really only utilized the phrase when it came to making something of himself, or in other words, making money.

"Oh, hey, Liam told me you usually visit your mom in England for Christmas, but since you're not this year, I invited him to come over to my place. You're more than welcome to come as well. My only family is my Aunt Ingrid and she lives in Greenland, so it will be just us."

Killian scratched behind his ear as he thought about her question. It would be perfect as long as he could bring Emma. "Could I bring Emma? She's never celebrated Christmas before."

"Yeah, of course she can come. There will be plenty of food."

"Okay, we'll be there, then," Killian assured her. "Well, I'll give you two some privacy," he said as he stood up, ready to go to his room to read a book and most likely get distracted by thinking about Emma.

"It's your apartment, you don't have to leave," Elsa said. "Liam and I could just go to my place."

"No, it's fine. I'll just be in my room, anyway."

"Oh, Killian, that reminds me..." Liam stood up and took out his wallet, retrieving some cash. "This is for my share of the rent for staying here. I really do appreciate you letting me crash here while I sorted things out." He extended his hand to give Killian the money. "And not to worry, I'm currently searching for a place of my own."

"Liam, it's alright. You don't have to-"

"Uh-uh, I'm not taking no for an answer. Please take it. You can use it to buy a nice Christmas present for Emma."

 _Bloody hell_. The thought had never even crossed his mind. All this talk of Christmas and he had never considered that one little detail. He had no clue what to buy for Emma. Killian accepted the money as he nodded a thank you. He went to his room, meanwhile trying to think of something to get her. Christmas was only a week away, so he had to think of something quick.

/-/

Emma walked out of work the following day. Killian was waiting for her in his car with a gorgeous smile on his face. She got inside and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course, love. I wouldn't want you to freeze." He took her hand in his, threading their fingers together as he started pulling out of the parking lot. "So, I was thinking we could stop somewhere before we got to your place."

"Where to?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." He drove for about ten minutes before he pulled into a Christmas tree lot.

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. "You're buying a Christmas tree?"

"Aye, but I'm buying it for you... if you want one, of course. You told me you've never had a family to celebrate Christmas with, so I thought... maybe we could celebrate it together?"

Emma swallowed thickly. It felt a little too much for her, but she did like the idea of not spending the holiday alone. "Okay."

"You sure?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

A giddy look came over his features as he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Brilliant. Let's go pick one out." Their hands broke apart and they stepped out, looking around at the different trees.

They stopped in front of one that seemed rather large for her loft. "What do you think?"

"I don't know... how about a smaller one?" she suggested as she looked around some more. "Maybe that one?" She pointed to a much smaller one that wasn't the prettiest looking one, but she figured no one else would want it. "It looks so lonely."

Killian chuckled. "Okay, let's get it."

After they bought it, and tied it to the top of his car, they stopped to get a tree stand and some decorations before they went to her place. They brought the decorations up before she helped him get the tree upstairs to the apartment and set it in the stand in the living room. They took off their jackets and Emma made them some hot cocoa to drink while they decorated the tree and put up some Christmas lights around the apartment.

"What do you think, love?" Killian asked as he put his arm around her, both of them admiring the tree. It actually didn't look bad covered in ornaments and bulbs and lights.

"I like it. Thank you for buying me a tree and helping me do all of this."

"It's not a problem, Emma. Liam gave me some rent money so I figured I'd put the money to good use. And since we're spending Christmas together, would you care to go with me to Liam's girlfriends' place for dinner?"

Emma looked at him in confusion. "Okay, but I didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, he started seeing Elsa, the receptionist from the hospital."

"Oh." Emma chewed on that for a moment, remembering that Elsa's the one who gave Killian her phone number in the first place. She felt a tinge of jealousy creep inside of her, thinking they may have hooked up before. "Have you and her ever...?"

"Had sex?" he finished. "No, we haven't. She's just a friend. Besides, Liam wouldn't be dating her if we did."

"Seriously?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"Aye. Us brothers live by a code."

She laughed and felt a wave of relief knowing that he had never been intimate with her, because that would have been awkward going to her place for dinner. "Oh, Okay."

"I hope that it's okay that I already asked her if you could come. I just want to spend time with you and maybe you could get to know my brother some more."

She smiled at him, putting her arms around the back of his neck. "I knew you weren't a shit-head," she teased.

He chuckled and flashed her a look of defeat as he put his hands on her hips. "You mean scoundrel?"

"Yeah. You're not a bad guy after all. In fact, I think I prefer you like this."

Killian arched a brow. "You do?"

"Yeah. I don't think you should change who you are for anyone. I was just afraid to get too attached."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." He gently pressed his forehead to hers. "We're two of a kind, aren't we, love?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." She laughed and for the first time, she was actually looking forward to Christmas and she was looking forward to spending it with Killian. If only she knew what kind of gift to get him.


End file.
